Wanderer: The Judge
by Yin YueMing
Summary: Part of Wanderer Series. Harry Potter moves to Namimori in search of his brother while taking care of his mother's side mafia business...Who said that the Cervello were the only mafia judges?
1. Introducing the Title

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter nor do I own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. They blong to JK Rowling and Akira Amano.

~*-.-*~

_I did it!_ thought Harry Potter. _I finally got away from the Wizarding World as well from the Dursleys!_

He refrained from jumping with joy in the airport because he would attract too much attention to himself by acting as a lunatic.

Harry was not as naive or ignorant as the wizards thought he was. After all, they only see what they want to see and they wanted a heroic golden boy so that's how he acted.

Harry was, in fact, a very paranoid, cunning person. But then, who wouldn't be after living with the Durselys and after spending time with _her._

~*-.-*~ Flashback ~*-.-*~

_She introduced herself as Yue._

_Harry met her on his 5th birthday. The Dursleys were especially irritated at him that day so after he cooked the dinner, they kicked him out of the house._

_He decided just to wander around when he bumped into a petite figure with a dark indigo cloak that covered his/her body and hood that covered the person's head._

_"Ouch" he groaned. They had collided on one of his bruises on his chest that Vernon gave a few days ago._

_"Sorry" came a feminine reply. "Are you okay?" She took off the hood to reveal gold-colored eyes and black hair._

_"Whatever" he mumbled avoiding her gaze. _I've never seen her before... probably just another foreigner. Once she hears about my 'delinquent acts' she'll just ignore me.

_She stared at him with an unreadable expression on her face. "Harry Potter..."_

_His eyes snapped to her and narrowed but she ignored it and continued, "...what a pleasure to meet you. Did you know that I actually came to this area just to see you."_

_"Who are you?" he hissed._

_"Mmm...no one important. What do you think of good and evil?"_

_Seeing no harm from her rather strange question..at least not yet...he replied thinking about a play he had recently read, one of its quotes sticking out, "There is no good or evil, only thinking that makes it so"_

_Hearing his reply, her lip curled into a tiny smirk. "Interesting. Tell me, do you want to join us?"_

_Harry stared. What kind of trick was this? "Who are you and what do you want me?"_

_"In some places I am known as Selena, in others Artemis, but you may call me Yue. I am the leader of a group of people...many like you...and we want you because you are Harry Potter. I'll tell you more if you join us. We'll train you, but you must stay here for now," she baited._

_Seeing the advantage in joining and not knowing the consequences of refusing her offer, Harry agreed._

_Yue then touched Harry's left forearm. There was a flash of light and she disappeared._

_And that was left to show for the encounter was a strange sign with a moon and star combined together on his forearm, a moonstone, and a note. He read:_

__~*-.-*~_ What the Letter Says ~*-.-*~_

_If you're reading this, then you've decided to join the Masked. _

_This gem will have all the information you need sealed in it. All you have to do it think about what you want to learn and it shall pop out. When you want to put it back, just press the two items together while wishing for it to be infused together. It will also work if you want to store other things in it as long as its not alive and won't rot. _

_The gem will also be the way for us to communicate. Just hold it to you and think my name and if the gem heats up, I'm trying to contact you. There may be other people who also want to talk to you. There is no need to talk aloud. _

_You're probably wondering on how to hide this wonderful device. Just imagine what object you want it to be, and it will turn into that object, sort of. Its more that the gem will to embedded into the object._

_DO NOT take this off your person._

_For more information on the gem, read: _Sign of the Masked_. _

_There is also for a catalog on what is stored in the thing already and a list of things that suit you the most in Basics of the Masked_. _And more information on our organization can be found in: _So You Joined the Masked Watchers.

_And just one more thing don't tell anyone about us and don't do anything to anyone if they haven't attacked you first (also explained in the last book, though just giving you a heads up)_

_ Have fun reading!_

_~Yue~_

_~*-.-*~_ Flashback end ~*-.-*~

So Harry trained in secret with the advice of Yue-sama (that's what everyone called her after she taught the members some Japanese and other languages so that everyone could communicate better) and some others. He had made many friends, especially a Hibari Kyouya and a Rokudo Mukuro. Since they lived in different places, the trio decided to teach each other their respective languages. The trio also liked to spar in their mindscape a lot. It was the most fun Harry had since, well, ever...

Harry soon learned that even though the group was a more 'don't stick your nose into other people's business' kind of organization where most of the members were independent, it was clear to see some groups form such as Harry's though he made friends with many other people too. It was also a known fact that Yue-sama's word was law and that you must follow what she says without complaints.

When Harry found out about wizards, Yue-sama had commanded Harry to 'dumb it down' because "a certain old coot just doesn't know how to mind his own business and then he'll interfere," she had grumbled.

Harry and the other two knew that Dumbledore was the one who placed him with his abusive relatives. They knew that Ron Weasley was commanded to befriend him and become his best friend, that most of the other Weasleys were ordered to be his family. They knew that even Hermione Granger was in on it.

The only ones the trio knew had loyalty to him instead of Dumbledore or Voldemort were Luna Lovegood, Neville Longbottom, the twins, and a few Slytherins. Of course, Harry did not tell the students about his secrets. No, he was still suspicious and only in necessity will he ever mention them to anyone.

Then he had gotten word that he had a brother in Namimori when he went to take an Inheritance Test on the orders of Yue-sama on his 14th birthday when he sneaked out. It turned out that his brother was actually Hibari. When Harry had announced it to the Masked, everyone was shocked except for Yue-sama who seemed to know _everything_.

He also found out about how his mother's side of the family, the Evans, were actually part Italian and a mafia famiglia that is powerful and neutral family that is like a mafia judge for all official mafia contests/bets/challenges etc and well as the fact that they used to be at most treaty sites for the mafia...until suddenly the line of heir supposedly ended when Lily died because the famiglia decided that Petunia was not fit to lead and the small famiglia died out with no one from the Evans' bloodline leading.

The fourteen year old decided to take the position of the leader of the Evans' famiglia with the students loyal to him as members under his protection after much discussion with Yue-sama and the students he trusted (kinda). Together, they moved back into the old Evans' base in Italy, seeking asylum in Italy, Japan, as well as many other countries and ditching the British Wizarding World. (Mukuro was pretty angry at first because of how he hated the Mafia, but soon got over it as he decided Harry was still Harry)

The green-eyed wizard told the Hogwarts group that he would move to Namimori 'to find his brother' while the rest would visit from time to time.

He had already enrolled into Namimori Middle as a 2nd year and purchased a house nearby too. He heard that the neighbors had sold the house at a low price because of the large commotions next door and well as because it was besides someone named Dame-Tsuna? who apparently no student wanted to live by...

The teenager pulled up his carry-on (and only luggage because he decided to buy everything in Japan)

~*-.-*~

So...how was it?

and well you may have noticed but right now Harry is 14 but in the start of the anime, Hibari started out as 16. Er..I guess I'll explain that later?

and I guess that this is before the Kokuyo Land Arc and Fuuta but after Tsuna meets Reborn, Gokudera, and most of the gang...that's pretty vague, isn't it?

Also, if you want to know more about Yue, I guess you should read Wanderer: The Beginning to see how she got started on this group and such...

Please Review?


	2. Meeting the Characters

Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn nor do I own Harry Potter

~*-.-*~

"Tsuna!" called Nana. "Hurry up, its time to welcome the new neighbor!"

Tsuna grimaced. It was his luck that a foreign middle schooler had moved in a few days ago. Whats more is that Reborn had Tsuna that their new neighbor would also be going to Namimori Middle School. he just _couldn't wait_ for someone else to start bullying Dame-Tsuna.

Reborn also frowned. He had did a background check on the new kid and while usually he wouldn't tell the others, he had discussed this with Shamal and Bianchi. Even with their help, the background information of the neighbor was sketchy at best and very suspicious.

Apparently his name was Harry Potter (if that was even his real name) and he was a British transfer student. The file then gave basics such was height and weight but many facts didn't watch up. For one, no information could be found on his birth parents, Lily and James Potter, there was not even Lily's maiden name. The middle school he transferred from did not seem to have any information on a student named Harry.

Further research on the boy revealed that he went to Surrey Elementary. Records should how his grades always fluctuated until it reached a stable low grade that was always below someone named Dudley Dursley, son of the household he lived in though it was not explained why in any background checks. There were also records of the boy missing school for days at a time.

When Bianchi went to Surrey, England to see what she could find on the boy (one could never be too paranoid of a threat when you're mafioso) many people said that Potter was a troublesome delinquent though a few citizens did say that he was just a misunderstood boy. The Dursleys, who the group decided had the most to do with their new project, had slammed the door on Bianchi the minute she mentioned the words 'Harry Potter'.

A middle school, Stonewall, was the only middle school with any information on the boy. It was only found that Harry had been enrolled when he was 11 but then backed out only a few days afterwards. The withdrawal was the last piece of information on Harry seen until he suddenly reappeared to buy a house in Namimori.

Reborn then decided to observe the boy a bit, but the few days did to pick up much that he did not expect already.

The boy was a trained fighter in some way as seen by the way he moves. He seems to have a lot a money, with a two story house for one person to live in. Harry also seemed like he could sense Reborn. He had been smirking while looking directly at the Arcobaleno a few times, as though the hitman had been expected to have observe him though Harry had stared ignoring him later on.

Reborn started petting Leon, _well at least_, he thought, _this boy may make a good family member for Dame-Tsuna and he is an assassin, well, I am a hitman after all._

~*-.-*~

Harry was surprised when the doorbell rang.

All the furniture, the bed and sofas, were already there and none of his friends called to say that they were coming.

He had already talked to the adopted parents of his brother, telling him how Harry's parents had thought that the baby was dead and Harry never knew about it until now. It also seemed like his brother and adopted parents had an "You mind your business and I'll mind mine" relationship where his borhter was basically left to fend for himself. The couple decided to write a note to their adopted son telling him to expect his real brother soon so that both brothers would be (kinda) prepared to face each other.

Of course none of this really mattered because they already knew about each other.

When he looked through the peek hole, he was surprised to see his neighbors waiting to the door. Harry opened the door cautiously to see a kind lady and her teenage son. There was also a baby who wore a...suit and a fedora.

He had read up reports (courtesy of his famigilia) about the notable citizens of the small town, it was best to be prepared for everything after all.

_The son, Sawada Tsuna,_ his mind provided, _is the son of Sawada Iemitsu, Vongola's 'Young Lion' and 'Outside Adviser.' Tsuna is a candidate to being Vongola Decimo and is currently trained by Reborn. _

_Reborn is a Arcobaleno, the holder of the Sun pacifer, and the Ninth's most trusted man...or rather infant. This will be rather interesting._

"May I help you?" He asked the trio.

"We wanted to welcome you to the town. Nice to meet you. I'm Nana Sawada, but call me Mama. This is my son Dame-Tsuna, and this is Reborn. We were wondering if you had time to come to our house for a welcoming party. It's not much, but you know."

"I'd love to. My name to Harry Potter." He decided to accept, it wouldn't hurt to get to know the family. Nana smiled and skipped back to their house next door.

"N-Nice to meet you Potter-san" Tsuna said bowing.

"Hello Tsuna-kun, just call me Harry. I'm British so I'm used to calling people by their first names, is it okay if I call you Tsuna-kun? " _Though I'm actually used to calling people by their last name, but I can't act like that can I?_

"eh? How did you know my name?" He asked in surprise

"Well...I'm pretty sure your name is not actually Dame-Tsuna, doesn't Dame mean No-good? So I just guessed that your name is actually Tsuna." Harry replied sheepishly _Actually, I knew because I read a report on your life..._

"O-oh, well yeah, sure you can call me Tsuna"

"Ciaossu, would you like to join the family Harry?" came a question from down below.

"Hmm? Oh who's this?" Harry didn't have to act like he was surprised. _You'd think that Reborn would wait a bit longer, especially since I purposely left my file to contain contradicting information or information about things in the Wizarding World._ His eyes narrowed slightly. _Just what is he planning?_

"HIIEE don't drag random people into that business Reborn!" shrieked Tsuna.

"I'm Reborn and I'm a professional hitman that is going to train Tsuna to become a Mafia boss" replied Reborn ignoring Tsuna.

"Is that so? He's so cute! Where did you find such a cute baby Tsuna?" asked Harry turning to Tsuna. He then bent down to Reborn's level, took off the fedora and ruffled Reborn's hair and said, "Sorry, but I already have a family"

"See Reborn, he refused so don't go trying to recruit him again" Tsuna sighed in relief.

"Really?" asked Reborn, then he sighed. "Come on Dame-Tsuna, Harry, it's time for the party."

"Don't ignore me Reborn, I'm serious" Tsuna shouted but his tutor just ignored him and walked off.

"Well, I guess we better get going" Harry stated.

~*-.-*~

The actual party only had a few people that were all coincidentally (not really) on the files that Harry read.

He mentally reviewed to important information about each person as he met him or her at the party (whether from the report or from observation of the person):

_Gokudera Hayato, the Hurricane Bomb, is the son of a small Mafia boss and his mistress. He has a half-sister, Biachi the Poison Scorpion, who he cannot get see without getting sick. Shown to be dedicated to Tsuna and is his self proclaimed right-hand man. Despite his appearance, he gets good grades and is very smart. Has ongoing rivalry (?) with Yamamoto Takeshi though seems to be one-sided. Uses bombs..._

__~*-.-*~_ Flashback ~*-.-*~_

_"Jyuudiame! Oi, shorty, get away from him!" a silver-haired boy growled, taking out his dynamite._

_Tsuna panicked, "Ah, Gokudera, put that dynamite away. This is our new neighbor Potter Harry who just moved here a few days ago. Harry-san, this is one of my classmates, Gokudera Hayato._

_"Nice to meet you, Hayato-san" Harry gave a nervous smile and faked an awkward bow._

_"Che." Gokudera lit his cigarette. "Don't call me by my first name shorty and stay away from Jyuudaime."_

_But Harry just ignored him, ticked off by his new nickname, turning to Tsuna to ask, "Hey, why did Gokudera call you Jyuudaime? That means..Tenth, right?_

_"Er, y-yeah. It's just that I was the -uh- t-tenth person he met in Japan, yeah, that's all.." Tsuna waved his arms around wildly._

_"O-ok?"_

__~*-.-*~_ Flashback end ~*-.-*~_

_Yamamoto Takeshi. Shown to care a lot about baseball. Unconfirmed suicide attempt after hurting his arm which Sawada Tsuna apparently stopped. Popular at school and has a friendly and carefree attitude. Carries a baseball bat with him and for a few days now according to the report Luna gave me._

__~*-.-*~_ Flashback ~*-.-*~_

_"Er, y-yeah. It's just that I was the -uh- t-tenth person he met in Japan, yeah, that's all.." Tsuna waved his arms around wildly._

_"O-ok?"_

_"Oi Tsuna! Is this the new neighbor? Come on introduce us!" A tall, black haired boy with a friendly smile jogged to where Harry was. He put his arm around Tsuna's neck and announced loudly, " Nice ta meet ya! My name is Yamamoto Takeshi."_

_Harry replied with a smile, "Hi, my name is Potter Harry, just call me Harry."_

_Then Gokudera shouted, "Oi, baseball freak, get our hands off Jyuudaime."_

_"Ma ma, Gokudera, it's fine see? Tsuna's not complaining."_

_"No it's not baseball freak.."_

___~*-.-*~_ Flashback end ~*-.-*~__

_Lambo. Member of Bovino Family. Sent to eliminate Reborn though obviously not expected to succeed. When upset, he will use the 10-Year-Bazooka that allows him to switch places with his future self 10 years from now..._

_I-pin. Extremely nearsighted but very good fighter. Trained by Fon, holder of the Red pacifier._

_Bianchi. Poison Scorpion. Believes that Love trumps all and traveled to Namimori in order to be with Reborn. Has tried to kill Tsuna many times. Bad breakup with previous boyfriend Romeo who she mistakes 15-yr old Lambo for. Poison Cooking..._

___~*-.-*~_ Flashback~*-.-*~__

__They were all finally eating when a small child with bushy black hair bumped into Harry.__

__"Hey! Who dares bump into the great Lambo-san?"__

__"Hm...who's this? He's really cute" Harry asked, peering down to the small boy.__

__"Oh, that's Lambo," replied Mama, hearing the question. "He's one of Reborn's playmates." __

__Meanwhile, a pig-tailed girl ran up to Lambo and scolded him. "Don't blame other people when its your own fault!"__

__"Hey!" __

__The two children started run after each other when Lambo pulled out a grenade...that exploded in him hand.__

__"Keep-It-In" he mumbled. Then he started crying and pulled out a purple bazooka from his hair. It flew on landed on the child. Pink smoke came out and as to cleared, ____revealed ____a teen where the 5-year old was.__

__Just then, a pink haired woman that was passing by shouted, "Romeo!" Then, the woman suddenly took out a platter of purple ...stuff from some where and threw it at the teen.__

_____~*-.-*~_ Flashback End ~*-.-*~____

_Sasagawa Ryohei. Boxer who loves to use the word extreme. Wants Tsuna to join boxing club. Started boxing in order to protect sister. Is incredibly dense to times_

_Sasagawa Kyoko. Tsuna's crush. Sister of Ryohei Sasagawa. No physical combat abilities and is very dense. School idol._

and onward...

Harry gave a smile remembering when curious Lambo, after calming down, asked why Harry had moved there.

___~*-.-*~_ Flashback~*-.-*~__

__"Hm? Why I moved here all of the sudden?" Harry asked. He noticed that everyone, except Mama who wasn't there, had paused, waiting to hear the answer to the question that they all, in different degrees, were wondering about.__

__"Well...It's not much really. I just found out recently that I had an older brother that lived here and I was having a few problems back in England, so I decided to move here. I hadn't really thought it through, but since he is my family, I decided that I should at least visit..."__

__"You only found out now? Didn't your parents say anything about him?" Tsuna asked, concerned.__

__"Oh well... my parents are dead and I was just looking through the family records when I found out..." was Harry's reply.__

_"Ah..." That statement had killed to party mood. Even Lambo seemed sort of depressed until Mama came in and announced that she had finished cooking the cake. _

_With that, Lambo swelled up again and announced, "Cake! All for Lambo-san! Haha"_

_I-pin started scolding Lambo again and the festive atmosphere returned though not as strong as before._

____~*-.-*~_ Flashback End~*-.-*~___

Harry then smirked. The others had not asked who his brother was, afraid that they'd intrude on personal territory again, so wouldn't they be surprised? He couldn't wait to finally meet his brother physically as well as to see what trouble this group will get into.

~*-.-*~

Second chapter ...fixed a few things and added the flashbacks to make it less boring...though its still pretty boring... Not much happening yet, just setting the scene for what is to come...Please Review?


	3. Setting the Scene

Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn nor do I own Harry Potter.

And thanks to everyone who reviewed, alerted, favorited this story. I'm excited that so many people read my story ^.^

...and yes the title was the same as Chapter 2, though that title has now changed...

-...- Harry's telepathic speech

^...^ Hibari's telepathic speech

I don't think you actually need this though if you just look at context clues...

~*-.-*~

"Did you see the new transfer student?"

"No...I wonder if its a girl or a guy..."

"I hope its a guy.."

"_I_ hope its a girl, we had Gokudera the last time we had a transfer student. Hey, isn't the new transfer student also in class 1-A with Gokudera?"

"Yeah. It's not fair that that class got both of the new international students in the school, though I'm guessing they did that so the two might interact and feel comfortable with each other... maybe."

"Hey, I think that's him...it's a guy."

"Yes! Ow... what did you hit me for?"

~*-.-*~

Harry couldn't help but stared at Namimori Middle School in admiration. It really was a beautiful school, with beautiful scenery. His older brother really did help create a wonderful school.

The only thing ruining it was the students who were whispering and pointing at him. Harry shifted uncomfortably, it was almost like Hogwarts all over again.

The wizard had walked to the school early since it was his first day and he didn't want to make a bad impression. He was tempted to come late just to see Hibari's reactions, but had decided against it.

When the teacher announced to class 1-A that they were having a transfer student from England, he stepped in the room, looking forward to all the reactions that the others may have.

The students he met at the party looked pleasantly surprised except for Gokudera who was scowling at Harry.

Yamamoto beamed and said, "Hey, Harry!"

Harry turned to the baseball player and replied, "Nice to see you too Yamamoto. Then he turned to the rest of the class and announced, "Hello, my name is Potter Harry. I have recently transferred from England and hope to make many friends here. Please take care of me." He bowed.

Just then, the door slid open and a brown blob came crashing in. Harry could have dodged but decided not to. The blob then slammed him down onto the ground. With closer look, Harry saw that it was Tsuna on top of him.

Tsuna quickly got off and bowed repeatedly. "Sorry Harry. I didn't mean to slam into you." He then turned to the teacher, "Sorry for being late" and ran to his seat.

The teacher told Tsuna not to be late next time and told Harry to take a seat, "next to Yamamoto who you seemed to have met already. And sorry about Dame-Tsuna."

As Harry sat down, the rest of the class seemed to be chatting excitedly.

"Dame-Tsuna strikes again."

"Ohh...The transfer students seemed to know Yamamoto-san and Dame-Tsuna."

"Did you see how Dame-Tsuna called Potter-san by his first name?"

and so on. With every comment, Tsuna seemed to shrink more into his seat until Harry whispered to him, "Just ignore them, they don't know what they are talking about."

~*-.-*~

As the bell rang, Tsuna's group and Harry decided to eat together on the roof.

As they were going up, Harry felt Hibari trying to contact him.

_^Harry? Where are you?^_

_-I'm with Tsuna and his friends, going to the roof. Do you want to met me there? I want to see their reactions when they find out that you're my brother...-_

Harry heard a mental equivalent to a sigh. _^Fine^_

"Harry, are you okay? You just kinda stopped talking mid-sentence."

"Hm? Yeah, I just sort of blanked out. Sorry it just happens sometimes. What were we talking about again?"

"It's fine. We were just discussing the lesson that the teacher just gave us. Did you ever learn all this before? Because every time the teacher called on you, you seemed to know the answer..."

They talked all the way to the roof where they sat down and kept discussing random subjects.

Then the door opened and the others seemed to have froze. A figure dramatically walked onto the roof.

Harry felt Tsuna tense. "H-Hibari-san" he stuttered.

Hibari kept on walking until in stopped in front of Harry. The others thought that Hibari was going to attack their new friend and were about to stop him when Hibari spoke

"Otouto"

Harry grinned and replied, "Nii-san, how are you?"

In the background, the brothers could hear Tsuna going "HIIEE" and the others talking

Ignoring everyone else, Hibari continued talking, "Are you going to stay here or go back to Europe?"

Harry thought for a moment and said, "I'm probably going to stay for a while. Yue-sama didn't say anything, but I think she wants me to stay. The others will probably visit. In fact, I think Luna said that she's coming by plane and will probably arrive this afternoon. Do you think you can help me get a ride?"

"Fine." A pause. "It was nice to see you, otouto."

The elder brother abruptly left, saying something about herbivores crowding and biting someone to death.

"Eh..Harry, you never told us you were Hibari's brother. Is he the reason why you came here?"

Harry smiled. "Yeah. I called him earlier to tell him that I was coming though I don't know how he knew I was on the roof with you guys." He lied.

Gokudera decided to cut in, "Who's Yue-sama, shorty?" _I don't remember anyone named that though the name is pretty familiar._

"She's just a friend of mine that helped me a lot. When she taught a few people Japanese, they started calling her Yue-sama and the nickname was pretty catchy..."

"Oh yeah, and why did Hibari ask if you were going to Europe, didn't he mean England?"

"Well...I traveled a lot in Europe and the only reason I'm considered an English transfer student was because I was originally an English citizen and the last school I went to was English. Basically, nii-san wanted to know if I was going to go travelling."

"You could have still told us shorty."

"You never asked~" was the cheerful reply.

~*-.-*~

After the last bell rang, Harry walked out of the classroom only to find Hibari standing there.

"Why are you here?" he asked as the pair proceeded to walk toward the entrance, ignoring whispers on how the new student knew Hibari and what their relationship was since the Disciplinary Committee chairman was waiting for the younger teen.

Hibari raised an eyebrow. "Didn't you need a ride to pick up your friend?"

"Right...I expected that you'd wait till I get off school property and then send someone else to drive me to the airport."

As they got into a metallic periwinkle Mercedes-Benz.

Harry frowned, "Isn't this my car" He paled. "Er..I mean..uh.."

Hibari smirked, "You mean your car that you bought under a false man? Yes it is"

"...Do you even have a license?"

"Do _you_ have one?"

"Well..uh..possibly...fine, under a fake name..."

"Then you have your answer though I didn't use a fake name" was the smug reply. "speaking of which," Hibari continued. "When did you start calling me 'Nii-san'?"

"I wanted to see their reactions. Besides, _you_ called me otouto instead of the regular 'Harry' or 'herbivore' when you're in a bad mood. In fact, I think I'll stick to call you Nii-san"

They continued trading retorts and barbs until the car reached the airport. They walked in just in time to see a blond woman wearing a bottlecap necklace that stood out from her bright blue business suit. Her fashion sense had gotten better than her Hogwarts year though it had not improved by much.

When she spotted Harry, she put down her carry-on leather bag and ran to him, not hindered by her 2 inch high-heels.

"**Harry!** It's so nice to see you! Is this your brother? My name is Luna Lovegood. Nice to meet you" She started circling and staring at Hibari who has a twitching eye. Harry decided to let the two talk (or rather let Luna talk) and went to retrieve Luna's carry-on and to find her other luggage.

He came back to hear Luna muttering, "Are you _sure_ you're not a Heliopath? No, I suppose not. Heliopaths are fire; you are cloud...so I suppose not. You don't know a Fudge do you?.." Harry also saw Hibari's hands twitching slightly as if wanting to hit her with his tonfas.

~*-.-*~

When they arrived at Harry's house, it was already time for dinner so Hibari decided to eat with them. As Harry prepared some noodles because of the lack of time, the doorbell rang.

It was Tsuna and Mama. "Hey Harry-kun, we were wondering if you wanted to eat at our house..."

Harry was about to refuse when Luna walked up behind him. "Harry, who's that?"

Seeing Luna, Mama clapped her hands and said, "You had a guest, you guys should definitely eat at our house."

"Maybe next time, I already have noodles made and Hibari's here to."

"H-Hibari-san" Tsuna asked shocked.

"Yeah..and he hates crowding..so you know.."

"Tsuna nodded. "Yeah.. Mama, let's go, maybe another day..."

Mama frowned. "If all of you say so..."

Harry flashed a smile. "Don't worry about it"

Tsuna and his mother were going to go when Hibari appeared. He growled, "what's taking so long Otouto, herbivore?"

Tsuna froze, "H-Hibari-san. W-what are y-you doing at H-Harry's house?"

"I'm going to be living here, herbivore."

Harry froze, "Nii-san" he began sweetly. "I thought that you were going to go back to your apartment. In fact, you should go **now**."

"I refuse"

"Do you now"?

The brothers started glaring and releasing their killer intent.

Tsuna started backing away and ran with a parting "I'll see you tomorrow".

His mother, not sensing the situation, sighed and said , "Dame-Tsuna ran off again..I better go get him. I guess I'll see you later. Bye"

Luna, who did sense the tension, decided that intervene by saying, "Why don't you guys have a fight to see if Hibari should stay at Harry's house."

Hibari simply gave a grin and slid his tonfas into his hands.

Luna uncharacteristically snapped, "Not here, we'll attract lots of attention. Let's go to the backyard. I'll be judge"

When they got to the yard, Hibari asked, "Well? Are we going to fight or not?"

Harry hesitated since they couldn't really fight but decided to try since Hibari seemed pretty eager for battle so the prefect should know a way to bypass Rule 2 **(1)** and used his gems (that Yue gave him new ones every year. Harry decided to turn them into a embedded choker) to take out a pair of hook swords **(2)**.

It had a navy colored cloth grip with silvered threaded swirls on it and the back had pale blue cloth that covered a hidden dagger that was attached. The hand guard was a silver crescent. It was a single-sided blade that was about 1 1/2 feet.

Harry was not an expert at it yet but decided to take advantage of the fight to see how far along he was with the swords since it wasn't a life or death battle.

~*-.-*~

Hibari made to first move, charging at Harry and swinging his left tonfa at his head.

Seeing this the younger brother ducked and sidestepped to his right. Harry then reached out his right blade to catch Hibari's right tonfa, trying to wretch it out of his grasp.

Hibari decided to let go of the tonfa in order to kick Harry. The tonfa thrown to the side and Harry's left sword came down to try and stop Hibari who blocked it with his other tonfa. Hibari swiped his brother's knees before Harry had the chance to use his other sword.

As Harry's knees bucked and he started falling to the right, he used his right sword to try and keep balance while twirling his other blade in hopes that the blade would keep Hibari away while the cloth blocked what he was doing partially.

Meanwhile, Hibari ran and got his fallen tonfa before the two brothers started circling each other, trying to find an opening in the other's defense while darkly grinning.

After a while of attacking, defending, and circling each other again, Luna decided to stop the battle.

"Hibari-san wins" she declared.

"What! Why? Neither one of use is down yet." Harry whined while Hibari smirked smugly.

"Because Hibari got more hits onto you than you hit him, although the overall damage was about the same." Luna stated. "Besides, you need more people around you, I won't always be living here, and neither will the others."

"...but that doesn't mean I have to live with anyone."

"It doesn't matter because you need someone else to help you get rid of the Wrackspurts."

"..Of course Luna, of course."

"..and besides, it was getting late and if we don't get in soon, the darklings **(3)** might have stolen all our silverware and other shiny things."

"Darklings? O-Of course Luna. We should get going, I guess..."

Luna beamed.

~*-.-*~

After dinner, Hibari went to bed in one of Harry's guest rooms while Luna took the other.

Harry was in his study, reading up on some of the Evan's famiglia's history and famous cases with Vendice, when Luna crept into his office.

"What's wrong?" he asked seeing an unrecognizable expression on her face.

"Harry, I know you keep many things from us, like how you were able to battle against you brother without magic and how in 2nd year, you defeated a basilisk."

Harry slouched in his chair "Luna, I..."

"No, let me finish. I want you to know that I don't care about this and," She paused and looked straight into his eyes. "I will always support you. No, we, your friends, will always support you."

Hearing this Harry's mind went blank. "Luna...I really don't know what to say, but thank you." She went behind the desk and hugged him.

"I wasn't really the one who came up with the idea to have this talk with you. It was Daphne's idea, they just elected me to talk to you since the others thought I would have an easier time talking with you guys."

There they stood, in silence, until Luna said, "I have something I should tell you. Just before I left, I found a report that Ranking Prince Fuuta was seen around this location. Knowing that Tsuna is the Vongola heir, meaning he has some means to save Fuuta, and that Tsuna is very kind-hearted, they will most likely meet. Do you think we should intervene?"

Harry thought for a minute, "No, this will get interesting" _And Yue-sama did tell me to do what I want as long as my duties are complete and not interfere much with proceedings...at least not directly...Speaking of which, I need to ask Hibari how is he allowed to attack people even though they have not attacked him first_

~*-.-*~

and done with this chapter...though I might edit a few things, but I just wanted to post this up first... sorry about the fight scene since its my first and so...very poor quality...and I realize that I completely butchered Luna's personality...

...and I don't think I ever mentioned, but the organization Yue heads is called Masked...because I have no creativity whatsoever in choosing names... and basically its like where they do what they want until Yue tells them an order in which they have to follow with usually no specified means of how.

**(1)**The** Rule 1** basically is that you can't interfere with what happens (though mostly this applies to other fandoms but the characters don't know that..they only know that they are not the take part in large events if they can help it). You also can't tell others what will happen in the future/past if they don't know or remember...so basically in our view point, characters of different fandoms cannot change/tell others of events they know will happen. This mostly effects Yue and seers though. This means characters like Harry won't be as affected.

**Rule 2** states that you are not allowed to use your powers/attacks on anyone who has not attacked you in some way. Harry just wants to know how Hibari bypasses this rule since he attacks all herbivores that annoy him. This rule is why Harry hesitates; he thought that they couldn't fight since Hibari and Harry were both a part of Masked.

**(2)** About Hook swords, go to http:/ www. wikipedia. org/ wiki/ Hook_Swords without the spaces...

**(3)**Darkings are actually from Tamora Pierce's Trickster series. They are really intelligent and make excellent spies. In this fic, I'm just going to use them as one of Luna's creatures.

so...like it, hate it...please review?


	4. The Exposition

Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn nor do I own Harry Potter

~*-.-*~

Harry knocked on the door.

It was after school and Harry decided to visit Tsuna and his temporary guest, Fuuta Delle Stelle. Luna had decided to travel along.

They knew that the Ranking Prince had been in town yesterday but had decided not to visit since Harry had already been going to Tsuna's house every other day, so going out of pattern would have been a little suspicious, especially if there were a few men in black suits around said neighbor's door.

They had arrived at the door just to see Dino Haneuma and a group of men walk out of the house into expensive cars. As the two groups passed each other, Dino's eyes widened in shock, recognizing Luna Lovegood as one of the members of the now very elusive Evan famiglia and one of the only people who knew what the head of the famiglia looks like.

Dino narrowed his eyes. _What business does the Evan famiglia have here, or is it personal business for Lovegood alone? Well, I shouldn't have to worry about it much, Reborn probably already knew about this. Heh, Tsuna, what interesting people you attract._

Harry and Luna didn't react much, already knowing that the Cavallone Famiglia had close ties with Vongola, especially since Reborn taught the current head of the Cavallone Famiglia and is currently teaching the Vongola Decimo. And that Dino was hear probably just to visit Tsuna and get some rankings.

As Harry waited for someone to answer the door, he thought back to the events that had happened yesterday.

~*-.-*~ Flashback~*-.-*~

He used his Invisibility Cloak for invisibility and his serpentine gemstone **(1)** that can cause him to become intangible. He also cast a Silencing Spell for a good measure.

He had been just outside the window when Tsuna came in and had chuckledwhen he saw Tsuna's exaggerated reactions.

As Tsuna looked out the window, he had moved to the side even though nobody in the room should have been able to seen him.

Harry continued watching as Tsuna and Fuuta fled the house through the back door and how they were caught after being surprised by Lambo and I-Pin.

When the wizard saw that the boys were trapped at the park, he was going to step in when his choker pulsed and he felt a familiar voice tell him:

_~Don't interfere.~_ The command was short and blunt.

_-Yue-sama? Wha-Why?-_ Harry tried to ask, but the connection was already cut off.

When the wizard turned back to the spectacle, he saw Fuuta floating and doing a ranking. While Harry could barely hear what was said, he could guess by seeing how the three men were fighting each other.

He then saw something shooting toward Tsuna, which he infered was Reborn shooting a Dying Will Bullet. Tsuna then started beating up the Todd Famiglia members.

The Boy-Who-Lived left soon after that not sticking to see the end as it was pretty obvious. When he arrived at his house, only to see Hibari, who just came back after his Disciplinary Committee afterschool activities, beating up some other members of the Todd Famiglia.

Harry sweatdropped. _Well, now I know why I only saw three people going after Fuuta and Tsuna...the rest were here._

Hibari looked up to see Harry. The elder then growled and went in, slamming the door while mumbling about crowding herbivores and disturbing the peace.

The younger brother just raised an eyebrow and muttered, "..Okay..?"

~*-.-*~

Thinking back, Harry snorted. Hibari had been in a bad mood the rest of the night because the Mafia men had the audacity to crowd around near where the chairman was living. The brothers then sparred with different weapons for the rest of the afternoon and evening until dinner. After dinner, the two decided to do part ways and do what paperwork they have. Luna went with Harry to discuss future plans.

The door opened to reveal Mama. Mama was not surprised to see the pair because they had been dropping by to visit Tsuna for the past few days.

She told the two warmly, "Tsuna's upstairs with Reborn and a new friend."

Harry smiled and thanked her just in time for Haru Miura to arrive. Together, the trio went up the stairs to Tsuna's room. When they arrived just in time to hear Reborn ask Tsuna, "...get some rankings, too, Tsuna?"

Hearing this, Haru raced into the room exclaiming, "That sounds like fun! Is it a new type of fortune telling?"

"Eh? Why are you here Haru, Harry-kun, and Luna-san?" Tsuna asked, surprised.

"We just wanted to visit. And also, can you tell us why there were some men crowding around your house yesterday?" Harry replied while Luna asked, "Who's this?"

Deciding that she shouldn't be ignored, Haru decided to interrupt by shouting , "Please tell Haru's fortune too!"

Since Haru was the loudest, the group decided to follow her train of thought since she probably would keep on asking.

As Fuuta started his ranking process, everything started floating around.

Luna giggled, delighted with the experience while Harry just smiled. It felt just like flying so Harry was really phased.

"This is Fuuta. I can hear you ranking planet." Fuuta stated in a trance.

"What? What are you saying!" Tsuna freaked.

Reborn who was just floating around, passed by Tsuna without his hat to reply, "Dame-Tsuna. Didn't I tell you? He's contacting the planet."

Ignoring everything that was happening, Fuuta said, "Haru-san's number 1 charm point out of 8 is her hair whorl."

"How did you know unless Tsuna-kun said..."

"How would I know that it was your hair whorl?" Tsuna deathpanned.

Haru paused, " Fuuta-kun is amazing!"

Reborn then interrupted, "Fuuta, rank Harry-san's interests." He wanted to know about this elusive neighbor and his visitor more. He had recognized the visitor as the Evan famiglia's Luna Lovegood. Reborn growled; he was gorwing frustrated at his lack of progress at finding information about Potter, Harry.

"Reborn wha?" Tsuna asked confused.

"Shut-up Dame-Tsuna"

"It's fine Tsuna, I'm curious too" Harry told the panicked teen.

"Harry's number 3 interest is getting stronger for Yue-sama, number 2 is his work for Yue-sama, and number 1 is Yue-sama."

Everyone sweatdropped. _He is obsessed with whoever he or she is..._

"Yue-sama? Who's that?" Tsuna wondered.

Harry turned red. "She's the best person in the world. The most wonderful~" His eyes shone with admiration.

Luna leaned in as if sharing a secret, "Harry's always like this when someone mentions Yue-sama."

Reborn's eyes gleamed, "Do you know who he or she is?"

Luna frowned, "No. He would never really answer except to see that she is amazing and all..."

Reborn frowned at the dead end though he did get some information from the meeting.

Just then, the teens spotted Lambo and I-Pin who were fighting. Fuuta turned and began ranking them while Harry was still ranting on how Yue-sama was awesome. However, he stopped when Gokudera barged into the room with Yamamoto tagging along.

"Kid,' Gokudera began seriously, "How suited am I to be the 10th's right-hand man?"

"Hayato-Nii's place is out of range atmospherically" Fuuta stated.

_H-how is that possible_? was everyone's thoughts.

And so the rankings went on with a bunch of funny rankings until Haru stated that her "heart is just like the sky; a rain storm."

With that, Fuuta suddenly stopped and everything was once again affected by gravity.

As Reborn explained about Fuuta abilities being affected by the rain, Harry thought _that was still pretty sudden, it was only until he knew about the rain that Fuuta collapsed, not when it just started..._

The days passed by, and while Harry wanted to do something, Yue-sama had commanded him not to do anything so he just followed Tsuna's adventures...

~*-.-*~

There was Valentine's Day.

"The only reason we made you return home with your dying will is because we need you to protect our lives for soon-to-be poisonous chocolate."

~*-.-*~

A snowball fight...

"Jyuudaime! I have returned to be on our team"

"We, team Poison-Cow Chinese Cuisine shall win!"

and in the end...Reborn won

~*-.-*~

"Harry-kun, Hibari-san is your brother... can you somehow convince him to let us watch the cherry blossoms here without fighting here?"

"He's been affected by the Saukura-kura disease"

Harry thought for a moment and remembered that Hibari was free-loading off of his stuff, "I might tell him later"

"_M__ight?"_ was the collective thought.

~*-.-*~

"HIIEE Why are you guys on the cruise too! Do you even have a ticket?"

"Nope, but does that really matter?"

~*-.-*~

"Wha? More super advanced little kids that can do supernatural things!"

~*-.-*~

"This isn't Reborn, where did you hid my husband-to-be?"

~*-.-*~

"A dare of courage? That sounds fun! I wonder if there will be any Crumbled Horn Snorkacks in Namimori..."

~*-.-*~

"Oh Luna-chan, you have to go? Well, come back to visit soon, won't you?"

Luna grinned. "Don't worry about me."

She turned to Harry, "The others said that they might visit sometime soon"

~*-.-*~

A/N ...I'm sorry...I just couldn't bring myself to write all of the Daily Arc Chapters...

There were time differences between the anime and manga. I wanted to just go from meeting Fuuta to the Kokuyo Gang Arc like in the anime but when I typed the Fuuta scenes I based it on the manga where there are more little events unlike the anime which was like my idea...so I just decided to put in little snippets/quotes from the events that would have happened. I guess I might be the Daily Arc events has omakes or something..maybe...

**(1)**Serpentine gemstones are said to be good for protection and meditation/spirituality. For one of its uses for Harry, it allows him to become intangible because it relates to protection since this means that no one can touch him as protection.

...please review?


	5. The Start of Act One

Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn nor do I own Harry Potter

~*-.-*~

A dark shadow moved toward a beaten-up disciplinary member to reveal a spiky blond with scars across his face. Beside him was a teen wearing glasses and a hat.

"Who are you.."

The blond laughed, "We're boys from the next town for our away game or something"

"Ken, quit fooling around and finish it quickly"

"Fine, fine"

"What are you doi-AAHH!"

...a scream was heard throughout the streets of Namimori

~*-.-*~

"Harry-kun! Did you hear about the attacks?"

Harry stopped to let Tsuna catch up before answering the former. "Yeah, so far only disciplinary members have been attacked but that might change soon."

Tsuna laughed nervously and said, "Yeah, my mom and Reborn even wanted me to start taking Judo or some other type of fighting class..."

Harry chuckled, "Well that certainly is one way to deal with it. Everyone is certainly on the edge, look at all the prefects hanging around.

Tsuna looked around, just noticing the lingering members of the disciplinary committee standing around.

Harry continued, "Nii-san has also been up looking for the culprits." _Not to mention Yue-sama had mentioned that whatever happens so far is his own problem and that no one else may help. _ Harry frowned. _Yue-sama also told me not to tell Nii-san about Mukuro escaping. And from the looks of it, Mukuro also hasn't contacted Nii-san yet though he has talked to me vaguely about where he is... Why? What has Yue-sama planned?_

A cry shook the wizard from his thoughts.

"Hibari-san!" Tsuna shouted in surprise.

"Nii-san" Harry greeted.

Hibari nodded to his brother when his phone rang and the school anthem began to play

"The green trail of Namimori~

It's not too big nor small

Nami is great-"

Hibari picked up and as the pair made to leave, told the pair, "One of your ...acquaintances, Sasagawa Ryouhei, was attacked"

~*-.-*~

The door slammed open to reveal Tsuna, "Big Brother, are you alright?"

"Hey, Sawada, Potter. You two are certainly quick. I look pathetic like this, don't I?"

Reborn popped up, "How are your injuries?"

"Six bones broken and seven others cracked. Look, I also lost five of my teeth" he opened his mouth to reveal that indeed, five teeth were missing from his mouth.

Harry narrowed, _six teeth, why six? They seemed to have been removed purposely. What connection does Sawada Ryohei have to do with the number 5?_ Harry's mind raced. _Unless it's Fuuta's list! Of course, that would make perfect sense because Fuuta has been missing for a few days, ever since the attacks started. __It's such a coincidence that it started just after Mukuro's breakout...unless..._

Harry froze. _unless he was the one attacking, probably with those people he talked about, Ken and Chikusa...and that's why he hasn't contacted Nii-san nor has he explained anything in detail with me and Yue-sama probably knows and ordered/encouraged this since she told me not to tell Nii-san about Mukuro's breakout.__ Why would she do this?_

Then Harry relaxed, _Yue-sama has her reasons, she wouldn't do anything bad_

He had just tuned back into the conversation when Kyouko had burst in asking about her brother's condition. He couldn't help but sweat-drop at the excuse that the brother gave his sister.

Seeing that Kyouko started crying, the trio decided to leave the room, only to see that the hospital was crowded with Namimori students.

Tsuna and other student were discussing the events when Kusakabe, the Vice Chairman, walked pass, conversing with a fellow member.

Harry was close enough to hear what the conversation was about. He frowned, hearing that his brother had gone to take care of the attackers without even telling him. Normally, Harry wouldn't be worried but since it was most likely _Mukuro_ and since Yue-sama had sealed up all of Hibari's abilities except those that he would naturally have without meeting Yue-sama and the Masked so that Hibari could attack without being attacked...Nii-san was _so screwed_.

The wizard reached out with his senses to search out for his brother. He finally found the elder fighting at Kokuyou Land. Harry reached out a bit more and found Mukuro's mind though he made sure to avoid the illusionist's detection. Harry sighed.

_Yue-sama told me not to interfere. The situation can't be that bad. It is probably just a joke as a way for them to meet. _Harry groaned. He couldn't calm down and was panicking. Finally he told himself, _I'll visit if, no when, they come to try and attack me since I'm on Fuuta's list. That way, __I can justify my actions as self-defense and also __won't do anything to help either group. Everything will be alright...I hope..._

~*-.-*~

Kokuyou Land:

A bloodied up teenager flew to the side. A trail of broken bodies led to the figure of Namimori's Hibari Kyouya who was currently stalking down the halls and beating up everyone who he encountered.

_BLAM._ The body of a delinquent who just ambushed the prefect crashed into a door. Hibari stepped inside to meet the the dark figure sitting on a couch.

They stood to greet each other.

"You!"

"So you finally arrived...Kufufu"

Hibari narrowed his eyes. "Why are you here?"

"Aww...Not happy to see an old friend?"

"Quit playing around Rokudo Mukuro"

The newly identified teen's smile suddenly turned into a frown. "Yue-sama asked me not to contact you or tell you that I escaped. She said that I was free to do whatever else but had to draw to the Vongola Decimo. Yue-sama also mentioned that if I meet any member of Masked, I was to treat them as any other person. If they disturb the plan, fight them, if they don't, then...

Hibari also frowned, "I see. However this town only needs one group, you coming here will disturb everything."

"Well, it can't be helped"

Both gave to smirk, "Then we fight."

Hibari couldn't help but add, "I'll bite you to death" while throwing his jacket to the side.

~*-.-*~

Hibari started by walking cautiously toward the illusionist. When he thought that it was really Mukuro, he brought up his tonfas ready to fight.

"Kufufu. Are you sure I'm there?"

Hibari growled. He _despised_ the other teen simply because Mukuro was an illusionist and didn't always fight face-to-face, preferring illusions although he was better than many other illusionists. The prefect was sure, however, that Mukuro was really where he was before, the other only being an illusion so he ignored the taunts and charged.

He was awarded with a grunt of pain and had to quickly dodge the trident that had suddenly appeared in his opponent's hands.

The future Cloud Guardian stepped back and set himself back into a stance. It was always annoying but admittedly challenging to fight with Mukuro, especially when he starts using illusions.

~*-.-*~

Mukuro was getting frustrated. He knew that he would have to fight his fellow member of Masked and that it might take time, but this was getting ridiculous.

Chikusa had left to deal with Number 4. Ken had just dealt with Number 5 and would be leaving soon to deal with number 3 though he hadn't left yet and should be leaving soon.

Mukuro frowned at the reminder. Number 3 was Harry. The only way that Harry would be such low a number in Namimori would be if someone messed with the rankings and the only people who could really do that are the members of Masked. So in conclusion, either Harry or Yue-sama messed with the rankings. That made Mukuro suspicious and he wanted to be the one to go and confront Harry, but that would be going against Yue-sama's orders of treating Masked members as regular people.

The illusionist sighed and he dodged a swinging tofa. While he would feel sort of bad for using _that_ on Hibari, he really had no choice as he had to end this quickly.

"Hey Hibari-kun. Why don't you check these out? I specially imported these Sakura just for you. How do you like them?"

~*-.-*~

_At the hospital_

Vice-Chairman Kusakabe was admitted into the hospital.

When Reborn confirmed that the prefect lost 5 teeth, he told Tsuna, "These attacks, they are all your fault."

"HIIEE? What do you mean?"

"Do you remember the number of teeth each victim lost?"

"Yeah...Onii-san lost 6. Then Kusakabe-san lost 5 teeth. Before the two of them, the others lost...7, 8, 9 and in the order!" Tsuna's eyes lit of recognition.

Reborn nodded. "So you noticed? The first person who got beat up lost all 24 teeth and each one after that lost one tooth less that the previous. Then I realized that there was a correlation between the teeth and this"

The hitman handed Tsuna a list of names.

Tsuna read, "Namimori Junior High's Fighting Strength Ranking...What about this?"

"You really are slow aren't you? The list matches the order of victims exactly"

"Ah! By the way, is this Fuuta's rankings?"

"Yes. And because his rankings are top secret, there would be no way that any ordinary citizen would be able to access this."

Tsuna was listening while reading the list. He froze at the name next. The next victim, Number 4, is Gokudera!"

~*-.-*~

_Street __nearby_

A figure in the Kokuyou uniform and a hat confronted a familiar.

"Namimori Junior High, Class 2-A, seat number 8, Gokudera Hayato..."

The silver-haired teen turned to the mysterious teen, "What do you want?"

"Kokuyou High, Second Year, Kakimoto Chikusa. I have come to fight you"

~*-.-*~

Harry had left earlier and was wandering the streets and looking at the stores.

He knew that he wasn't really in danger since he had played around with Fuuta's rankings a bit and changed the order. Besides, Harry doubted that Mukuro himself was able to fight the wizard nor was any other Masked member or a member of _that group_ reported in the vicinity so there really wasn't a threat.

Simply to put, Harry was bored at the moment and couldn't wait for the events to start and for the fights and drama to begin. Because of this, he decided make it easier for his 'attacker' to find him.

Harry was not disappointed when a blond teen walked up to him and asked for a fight after cornering him in an alley. The wizard merely took out his Kusarigama (chain and sickle) from his gem storage and beckoned his challenger to attack first.

~*-.-*~

Gah...typed a lot and lost all my data last weekend..that short period where document manager wouldn't work so I had to retype most of the stuff. Then I forgot some of what I wrote and basically changed a lot of it. Since I have a general plot in mind, but the details?...not so much..

Yes I know Gokudera was number 3 in canon...but still...

...please review?


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn nor do I own Harry Potter.

~*-.-*~Fight: Gokudera Hayato verse Kakimoto Chikusa~*-.-*~

The two fighters faced each other.

After hearing the bar-coded teen's challenge, Gokudera misunderstood the situation, "Sheesh, What's going on these days? Why do we always seem to get involved with gangsters of other schools?..."

He took out a few sticks of dynamite, "All right, since you asked for a fight, you'll get one."

To the side, two high school students came upon the scene. "Cool! A fight between junior high students!"

Chikusa turned and threw a handful of dynamite at the forehead of both students, none of the weapons missing its mark.

Gokudera turned, "H-Hey, What did you do that for?"

The Kokuyou student turned to his opponent, "Let's hurry, this is really troublesome..."

With that as the only warning, he attacked.

Gokudera barely dodged and got a scratch on his cheek. "Che..."

Quickly, the bomber ran around the corner. When his pursuer turned around the same corner, the needle-user was quickly barraged with sticks of dynamite and Gokudera nowhere in sight.

Chikusa quickly used the string of a pair of yo-yo to cut the dynamite and careful maneuvered the heads of the yo-yo to the center of the street. The weapon then released a shower of needles, causing the windows to explode and forced his opponent out of hiding.

Gokudera was worried, _This guy is no ordinary junior high student...He's a professional hitman no matter how you look at it!_

He turned to the bar-coded teen, "I might have gotten senile, but which family is Kokuyou High?"

Chikusa faced him and, as if in relief, sighed "Finally, we got one of the right ones. Who are the members of your family and who is your boss?"

Gokudera's eyes widened in relief, "What! You're after Jyuudaime? Well, then I'm going to stop you at all costs. Double Bomb!"

He threw the dynamite only for the other fighter's yo-yo go past them, cutting the dynamite while spewing more needles. The yo-yo then split, one on each side as a pincer attack, effectively trapping Gokudera in between.

_I didn't want to use these since I only have a few..._ the silver-haired teen thought as he ran toward his attacker to avoid receiving too much damage.

Chikusa was surprised at the other's reactions but didn't show it. "Too slow" he taunted.

Gokudera growled, "I'm not done yet, Double Bomb!" he cried, falling backwards as he initiated his attack.

His opponent sighed, expecting the same move as last time, only to fail to cut up the dynamite by misjudging the distance. The explosives finally hit him.

Gokudera was on the ground, explaining how his attack worked and enjoying his victory when Tsuna ran to him.

"Gokudera-kun!"

"Jyuudiame? What are you doing here?"

"There was a rumor that Gokudera was targeted by the Kokuyou High guys so I..."

Gokudera was surprised that Tsuna looked for him because of that. "Sorry for the trouble, I just took care of that guy" He bowed then pointed in the direction that he last saw Chikusa.

Tsuna relaxed and sweat dropped as he turned to where Gokudera was appointing. _That's something, turning on your attacker. Gokudera really is strong._

However when they both looked, only to see charred ground.

"You really saved me a lot of trouble" a voice came from the side. Both Namimori students paled.

There was Chikusa, charred on one side, but still able to move.

When the bar-coded teen turned to attack the future boss of Vongola, Tsuna was too much in shock and couldn't move. His self-proclaimed right hand man quickly ran in front of him and took the full-on attack.

"Jyuudaime...please run..." Gokudera managed to get out before collapsing.

Chikusa held out his yo-yos. "It's time to end this" He attacked again.

This time, Tsuna still couldn't move but luckily he was dragged to safety. The dust caused by the run cleared to reveal an unusually angry Yamamoto.

The newest arrival explained about how the school got a half day and heard that there was a fight here. The baseball player deduced that one of the fighters was probably Gokudera. He saw the mentioned teen unconscious and took out his bat.

Their opponent attacked again, "You're getting in the way"

However, the needles were blocked by Yamamoto's bat turned sword and the strings of the yo-yos were cut.

"I see..." Chikusa mumbled, "Namimori Junior High class 2-A, Seat number 15, Yamamoto Takeshi."

"So what if I am?" Yamamoto asked suspiciously.

"You're Ken's opponent. It'll be troublesome if I interfered" Chikusa mumbled as he slowly walked off, leaving two troubled teens to deal with their third, unconscious comrade.

~*-.-*~Winner: Undetermined~*-.-*~

_A street telephone booth_

A disguised Reborn was talking into a telephone, "Thanks Dino. If this group is the same bunch of guys. They probably won't think twice about using strange methods." a pause "Apart from the jailbreak, there has not been any other news on our side..."

~*-.-*~Fight: Potter Harry verse Joushima Ken~*-.-*~

As the fighters faced off on the vacant alleyway, Harry broke the tense moment by asking, "so what's your name?"

The other fighter paused for a minute before replying, "Ken"

Normally Ken would just fight and not ask questions but this time, his opponent did not show any confusion, as if he was expecting them. He grinned. _A hit,_ he thought.

Out loud, he asked the British teen "I seemed to by expecting me. I'm guessing you're part of the famiglia. Tell me who the other members are and how is the boss."

To his slight surprise, Harry just smirked, "I'm not the one you are looking for."

Ken snarled, "What's that supposed to mean? Meh. Whatever, Monkey Channel!"

He ran past Harry and bounced off the wall, attempting to bounce off the wall straight into his opponent. However, he did not expect for Harry to swing and catch his arm with the chain.

As Ken tried to bite the chain off his arm, the wizard moved, deciding to end the match quickly and not toy around as much as he usually would. Seeing this, the blond quickly changed channels switching to a more close range animal. He announced "Kong Channel!" before he grew slightly larger in size and with fur.

Harry sighed, dodging hits and grabs as he got closer and closer to Ken. Idly, he asked out loud, "You know, with all those teeth, how do you tell the difference between each set? Do you ever mix it up? What happens when you do? Nothing? And can you turn use animals that don't have teeth that fit you and don't have teeth? Like owls or fish?"

His opponent growled at Harry's inattention to the fight and switched to another pair of teeth.

Harry inferred that it was his Possum Channel because of files sent by his friends and smirked, deciding to go along with Ken's plan.

After hitting his challenger and making him collapse, Harry bent down, as if to check if the downed fighter was still alive. Seeing his chance, Ken tried to grab Harry's face, only to find that he was grasping air instead. He felt a blow to the neck. As he looked to the side, he saw Harry, still smirking.

Ken's eyes widened. _Bastard...He was toying with me the whole time._.. was his last thought before truly collapsing.

~*-.-*~Winner: Potter Harry~*-.-*~

Harry sighed as he sealed up his weapon and picked up the blond. He moved Ken to his right shoulder as he started the long trek to Kokuyo Land. His opponent wasn't _that_ weak but since he had to face Harry...the guy never really stood a chance.

As he traveled along the old abandoned highway, he thought about the whole situation and what his next move should be. But after a while, he sighed. "Ah screw it. I'm just supposed to be watching anyways..." he told himself out loud.

He was brought out of his reflections when he arrived at the back entrance of the rundown park. Not wanting to set off any alarms, he set his burden down to pull a broomstick out of his storage. He picked up Ken again and got back on, side-saddle instead of the standard wizard way.

He floated but as he reached the building, he got annoyed that he would have to go up a lot of stairs and distance with a pretty heavy teenager on his shoulder. Because of this, he sighed and used his serpentine stone to turn intangible and just flew through all of the floors until he reached the level where he felt Mukuro's presence on.

He deactivated his gem's ability and put away his broomstick. Popping through the door, he greeted rather loudly, "Mu-ku-ro-kun~"

He ducked a swing from Mukuro's trident just in time. "Aww. That's rather mean of you, Mukuro-kun!"

The mentioned teen paused in his attack, "Harry?"

"Yup! I came to return your subordinate."

Mukuro paused, "I see..."

Harry's grin dropped. "I haven't really talked to you for a long time."

"What are you talking about, we talked few times this month"

"But not really actually _talking_ about stuff...Drop the act Mukuro. I'm the head of the Evan famiglia, I was one of the first to know about your escape. I am the one that delayed your search for a while. Besides, Yue-sama has already told me not to interfere with anything, at least not majorly..."

"Oh?"

Both occupants of the room stared at each other when the door opened again and a burnt up boy with a bar-code on his cheek walked in.

The newcomer stared at Harry who was still carrying Ken, slid out his yo-yos before turning to Mukuro. "Mu...kuro-sa...ma..." he managed to get out before fainting.

Harry stared, "He's really..dedicated to you. Aw...now there is an unconscious person on the floor and I still need to put this guy down." He pointed to Ken, emphasizing his point.

Mukuro sighed. "You can lay them over there" He indicated to two couches to the side. He continued, "We need to have a nice long discussion about all of this..." Worrying about Harry and his purpose just wasn't worth the headaches so it was better just it talk about everything.

Harry wasn't done talking yet, "And I still have to pick up Blaise and Daphne from the airport soon, cause their plane lands in like half an hour..."

Mukuro sighed again.

~*-.-*~

"Why is Hayato here instead of the hospital?" were Bianchi's first words when she stepped into the room holding a fruit basket.

"Bianchi-chan 3!" as the mentioned woman kicked Shamal to the side, he decided to answer, "Reborn said that the hospital was dangerous so he brought him here. I may not treat men, but lending a bed is ok..."

"I will attend to Hayato's recuperation, if you are going to get in my way, then step outside," announced Bianchi.

"Bianchi..." everyone was moved but they all remembered one small detail. Shamal muttered, "He'd recover only to die in a different way" while Tsuna sweat-dropped and Yamamoto snickered.

Bianchi's eyes narrowed, "Yamamoto Takeshi, just what is so funny? Depending on the answer I may kill you."

"Eh?" Yamamoto pointed at himself, surprised.

Meanwhile, Tsuna stared at Gokudera. _If only I moved at the time..It's all my thought Gokudera got hurt_ he thought, as he left the room.

He felt something land on his head, only to look up and see Reborn on the ceiling, being held up by a transformed Leon. "What the heck?"

"Leon has finally settled into his cocoon state" was the tutor's only explanation.

Putting that aside, Tsuna asked, "Where were you? Things have gotten really bad here!"

Reborn replied, "I was investigating a jailbreak incident in Italy."

"A jailbreak?"

"Yes. Two weeks ago, there was a jailbreak at a high security prison reserved for mafia criminals that have committed the most heinous crimes. After that, the information network tracked the ringleaders behind the escape. They were two subordinates under a Rokudou and were heading towards Japan. Following that, three students returning from abroad transferred into Kokuyou High. Ten days ago, a gang was formed. The leader's name was Rokudou Mukuro."

"Ehh? Could it be that they are the same person? Why is someone so frightening targeting Nami High?" Tsuna asked, scared.

He suddenly thought of something, "What a minute, does that mean that our opponents are mafioso?"

Reborn looked grave, "The opposite, these people have been exiled from the mafia."

Silence.

"**What! **What should I do?" Tsuna crouched onto the floor, holding his head.

"What else? You have to take down Mukuro and his gang, of course" Reborn answer nonchalantly

Tsuna yelled, "Don't be ridiculous. There's no way we can beat those guys"

"Well, even if you can't, you have to" he held up a letter. "This is the first time the Ninth wrote a letter to you."

"A letter?"

"Let me read it to you. _Dear Vongola Decimo, I have heard of your development from your tutor here. You are a successor of the boss after all. The time has come for you to take the next step. As the highest ranking member of the Vongola Famiglia, I'm giving you this order: Within the next twelve hours, you are to capture Rokudou Mukuro and his gang of escaped convicts. You are also to rescue the hostage at the same time. Best of Luck, Vongola Nono._"

"What the heck?" Tsuna shouted at Reborn who ignored him to continue, "_P.S. If you refuse the mission, You'll be considered a traitor and have to die."_

Tsuna covered his ears, "I didn't anything...I definitely didn't hear anything"

He ran out of the school, "I didn't even want to be a part of this Mafia business in the first place," he muttered to himself.

He relaxed, only to tense up again when he heard passing adults whisper about if it was safe for a Nami student like him to be wandering the streets.

Reborn suddenly popped out again to tell him, "There's no place left to feel secure. Besides," Reborn reminded him, "the guy who attacked Gokudera already knows who you are know. Don't forget about those guys have already done to try and find you and what they still might do," referring back to the attacks and everyone who was injured.

"But even Hibari-san hasn't come back yet, there's no way that Dame-Tsuna can do against a guy like that..." Tsuna trailed off.

"That's not what everyone else thinks" Reborn told his student.

"Jyuudiame, let me go with you!"

Tsuna turned to see a seemingly unharmed Gokudera.

"Go-Gokudera-kun? What about your injuries?"

"Those scratches? There nothing. I'm going to fill that glasses freak!"

Another voice joined the conversation, "I'm going too, Tsuna, the little guy told me all about it"

Then Bianchi appeared, "I'm going. I'm worried about Hayato" she stated, only for her brother to collapse on the ground, sick.

Reborn announced to the gathered group, "All right, we'll all go to the enemy ground together. They've located their hideout in a corner of the old highway. That's where the hostage should be as well. It's someone you all know"

~*-.-*~

Kokuyo Land:

"So have you told anyone else about what you are doing?" was the first thing Harry asked when they had settled down.

Mukuro replied, "Yue-sama told me not to tell any other member, but I think a few people have found out already." He fired back, "what are you going to do now that you know my plan?"

"Nothing really. I can't do anything that I think is drastic because Yue-sama told me not in interfere much." Harry sighed and continued, "I'll probably just watch the show"

Mukuro gave an amused smile, "so we're just entertainment to you?"

Harry grinned and unashamedly chipped, "Yup" Then his smile looked very old and said, "Well, that's the best way to deal with things, know you? Besides, I think that Yue-sama probably arranged it so that I would figure everything out and just wanted me to sit back. I really can't do anything either way"

Mukuro's smile also turned very tired. "Yeah, but that's the price we pay..."

Harry suddenly asked, "Hey, even if you know you will be defeated, can you give them a hard time? I want to see where they are in skill, so can you make this sort of like a test for them?"

"Are youso confident that they will win?" asked Mukuro.

"Yes because that is what Yue-sama has predicted and what my cards have said."

"Oh..." Mukuro frowned, "But fine, I will..."

Suddenly Harry turned to Mukuro, as if remembering something he forgot about, "So what did you do with Nii-san?"

"Nii-san? Is that what you call him know?"

"Yeah, I wanted to see how the students' reactions would be to it...then it just kinda stuck..." he shrugged, "whatever, so what did you do with him?"

Mukuro grinned cheekily, "I threw him into one of the storage rooms a few floors down. So why don't I get a nickname?" he asked.

Harry looked thoughtful, "Do you want one? I could call you..." He thought for a minute "Pineapple head ^.^"

Mukuro immediately shot back, "Then I get to call you Scarhead"

The two teenagers glared at each other before laughing out loud.

"Alright, no nicknames" they agreed.

Harry moved the subject back to Hibari, "I can already guess how you beat him this time. So what are you going to do about him?"

"Eh. Probably just keep him there. Am I that obvious?"

"Possibly...you should get him out before he starts holding a grudge against you..."

A pause.

Mukuro asked Harry, "You already know who the Vongola Decimo is, don't you?"

"Yeah, he is also my next door neighbor"

"Does he know that you're..."

"No, neither does his tutor, The Sun Arcobaleno, Reborn, though I believe that he is starting is suspect, especially after Luna visited."

"oh?"

"Yeah, You know, the tenth generation probably isn't going to be very bad. I know for sure that Tsuna-kun doesn't even want to be Decimo."

"Is that so? But Mafia is still Mafia"

"Aw..what about me?"

"Well, You're different..."

The long time friends continues to discuss things when they heard a groan.

~*-.-*~

"Tsuna, you just returned, are you going out to play?" asked Mama. Then she thought for a moment, "Nami students are still getting attacked, aren't they?"

Tsuna was trying to think of a reply that didn't involve that they were going to try and stop the attackers when Lambo and I-Pin ran into the room, wanting to play with Mama.

As they were carefree and having fun, Tsuna thought, _I just realized how nice our days have been until now. I wonder if we can return to that after this fight._

"It's for that purpose, we're taking those people down," was Reborn's answer to Tsuna's unspoken question.

Tsuna snorted, "you make that sound easy..." He turned only to see a round _something_ on Reborn's head. "Wha-?"

"I thought that we should take Leon along, he's in his cocoon state. Every time Leon gets into this state, my students end up near dying," Reborn said nonchalantly.

"Don't jinx it!" Tsuna shrieked. "And why did you have to mention this right before we set out?"

Ignoring what Tsuna said, Reborn continued, "I won't be taking part in the fight, since the mission was given directly to you. The rules say that I cannot fight except to shoot dying will bullets. Though we don't have any left since they are made from Leon's body and he can't make anymore...so I'll just be tagging along..." Reborn inwardly frowned at the reminder. He was sure that he had saved a bullet especially for situations like these, but it was not where he thought it was...

Tsuna was panicking, "Then what we supposed to do?"

"Is anyone there?" a voice called from outside the front door.

Yamamoto continued, "I brought the Sushi and tea"

"Are you looking for a fight? Is my lunch too stingy for you?" Bianchi appeared holding a box of her poison cooking.

_They've been arguing a lot these days.._ Tsuna thought. Out loud he asked a question that was bothering him, "Where's Gokudera-kun?"

"He's been outside"

Tsuna peered out the window to see the mentioned teen hiding near the front gate.

After they persuaded Bianchi to hide her face,he went outside to get Gokudera.

When everyone gathered, Gokudera glanced around. He frowned, "I'm surprised that the shorty didn't come..."

"Oh yeah, I forgot about Harry! I wonder where he is, the house doesn't seem to have anyone inside right now..."

"Hmm...maybe he went ahead. After all, Hibari is his brother, so maybe he told Harry about the place?" Tsuna asked. "That reminds me, Harry was number 3 on Fuuta's list, could they have already attacked him?"

Reborn told him, "That's possible..." _Though he seemed surprised when he heard that Hibari already left. Just who are you Potter Harry?_

He continued, "Alright, let's set out"

~*-.-*~

_Kokuyou Land_:

The two conscious occupants turned to the source of the groan, seeing Ken rising and rubbing his neck.

As he put his hand down again, he touched something. Looking down, he saw that Chikusa was next to him, looking all beat up. He looked up to see Mukuro and Harry sitting on the couch, not fighting each other, instead staring at him.

"Mukuro-sama...What?" He greeted.

"Ken, I'm glad to see that your awake." Mukuro said smiling.

Harry just waved, nudging Mukuro and telling him to start introductions for Ken's sake.

"Oh, alright. Stop being impatient. Ken, meet Potter Harry. He is an old friend that has recently moved to live into Namimori. When I saw the name for number 3, I was suspicious but I thought that it might have just been a coincidence."

"Did you meet him in ..." he motioned with his hands just in case Harry didn't know.

"You could say that." Mukuro looked amused by his efforts. "Harry already knows almost everything"

Harry was annoyed, "You know, _He _is right here."

Ken growled, still sore about the loss, "Yeah, whatever shorty."

"Oi! Is it wise to aggravate the person who easily defeated you in a fight?" Harry asked with a cold look of annoyance on his face, ticked off by the nickname.

The blond was starting to get frightened but pressed on, "What? The nickname's got to you?"

Harry started to rise, but Mukuro reached out to pull him back onto the seat. "Now, now, settle down Harry. I'm sure that Ken didn't mean what he said, right Ken?" He shot the latter teen a look telling him to apologize.

"Che." Ken looked to the side and muttered a "Sorry."

Harry had a satisfied look. Then he froze for a second and announced, "They're about 5 minutes from the main entrance," sensing Tsuna and company on the abandoned highway.

Ken looked startled, "What you are tal-" when Mukuro interrupted, "They're here already? Good. Ken, didn't you want to take care of Yamamoto Takeshi? He has almost arrived, you should prepare."

At the thought of fighting Yamamoto, all of Ken's questions were forgotten. "Then I'll be going, Mukuro-sama," and the excited teen left.

Harry then broke the following silence, "You do realize that Ken will lose, right? Especially since he just fought me."

"We will see, besides, even if he does, from what you said, he won't get killed."

"Aww. Is the great Mukuro worried about his subordinate?"

"Shush."

"Well I'm going to talk to Hibari about what's going to happen"

"Are you allowed to?" asked Mukuro in concern.

Harry pondered for a minute, "Well...It shouldn't really matter because he'll probably still attack you. And I'm not freeing him or anything...so I don"t think so?"

"If you are sure..."

There was a pause were Harry reached out with his mind

_-Nii-san?-_

^_Otouto?^_

_-I'm with Mukuro...Yue-sama told me not interfere much-_

_^I see...^_

_-Yeah...Sorry. Anyways, Tsuna and his companions are coming...They'll probably get you out of there-_

_^I don't need any help getting help^_

Raising one eyebrow _-So why aren't you getting out right know?-_

_^...^ _No answer

_-Well...I think that's all. Uh...bye-_

When Hibari didn't answer, Harry just cut off the connection. He focused his eyes to see Mukuro staring at him.

The illusionist asked, "Well? How did it go?"

"Ok, considering it's Nii-san." Harry suddenly remembered another question he had. "Are you holding Fuuta as a hostage or something? I heard that he disappeared just before the attacks started."

Mukuro refused to look into Harry's eyes, "Possibly...I might be using him as bait against Vongola.."

"Well let me talk to him"

"Sure, sure. He's with some others that I have gathered together to fight Vongola with."

"Others? I'd like to meet them too, if you'd be so kind"

"Fine. Just let me wait for Chikusa to awaken first."

~*-.-*~

...Please Review?


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn nor do I own Harry Potter

Sorry for the late update...Because of schoolwork and such, I got sick from lack of sleep. My addiction to fanfiction, etc didn't help so I didn't really have time to write this at first...But I am back...kinda...

This fanfiction is getting harder to write because it seems that my KHR phase has come to an end...but I will still continue...probably...

~*-.-*~

Kokuyou Center was an amusement park that once had many visitors and attractions. However. it was shut down after a mudslide. Now Sawada Tsuna and his companions must travel through in order to defeat Rokudou Mukuro and his subordinates.

"The lock's all rusted, looks like the guys don't use this entrance...How should we get through?" asked Gokudera.

Bianchi smirked, "How else?" She held up something. "We go straight through the front door" She put the sakura cake onto the lock, melting it.

"Let's do a through search of the buildings all the way to the summit." Reborn commanded. "Tsuna, since you've been here before, you should lead"

"B-but the last time I came here was a really long time ago. Besides, I think that some of my memories must be wrong because I remembered that there was a tall glass building holding the garden zoo...but there's nothing here."

Yamamoto bent down to examine an animal print. "This looks like an animal track. Fresh too. Could it be a dog? No, it's too big to be a dog."

Bianchi also went to examine it. She touched the print only to discover that, "the part where the claws are, has blood."

"HIEE? It couldn't have been some animal from when the park was alive, could it?"

They were all discussing the discovery when Gokudera saw that up ahead where some cages that have been chewed through.

Then, while the others decided to walk ahead, Yamamoto heard something. "Watch out!" he cried. Only for a wild looking figure to attack him.

As the baseball player took a few steps back, he fell down into a very tall hole. The figure jumped into it too.

Reborn told the others, "Tsuna's memory was right. The zoo had just been buried by the mudslide."

"HIIEE!" Then Tsuna noticed something in the hole too. "Yamamoto, there's something to the right of you!"

"We were separated so that Yamamoto wouldn't have any help," Reborn informed the others, unworried.

~*-.-*~Fight: Yamamoto Takeshi verse Joushima Ken~*-.-*~

Out of the shadows stood Joushima Ken. "Welcome, Yamamoto Takeshi. You know, I was sore about losing to that British friend of yours, when my other prey, you, came walking in. With no one else to fight since Kakipii's asleep, you don't know how happy I am that you guys are finally here," he told Yamamoto.

"HIIEE? You fought Harry?" Tsuna asked.

"Yeah, that stupid shorty is stronger than he looks..." Ken growled, remembering how Harry had basically toyed with him the whole fight. "But enough of this, though you defeat I'll tell you more about what happened to him"

He announced, "Lion Channel" before charging at Yamamoto who luckily got to draw out his kantana to block the attack. However, Ken's fangs crushed the his weapon in half, breaking it.

Yamamoto laughed a bit, "Wow! This is really advanced technology for this Mafia game" he exclaimed happily. Then he looked down onto his opponent again. "so we're supposed to beat the opponent right? But before we start, can I ask a question?"

"...What..."

"When did you put on your disguise?" he asked curiously.

Well, there's no harm in telling you..." Ken proceeded to explain his channels where he could use the powers of other animals through their teeth. He then proceed to show them by using his Kong channel to attack his opponent.

As Yamamoto was trying to defend himself, the group above was discussing the battle.

Gokudera wanted to help but Reborn stopped him, "The buildings here can't stand an explosion. You'll end up burying both of them alive." Gokudera growled, extinguishing the flames.

Bianchi told the others, "He's at a disadvantage with his broken sword, and not a small one either."

Reborn continued her thoughts, "besides, he's trying to shield his body, it's as if he wants to defeat the opponent while protecting himself."

"Yamamoto.." Tsuna thought back to when the baseball player injured his left hand. He was brought back to reality when he felt himself falling into the hole. Reborn had pushed him in.

"Uwaa!" he yelled. Drawing everyone's attention to himself.

Ken decided that since Yamamoto was just going to run away, he would go after Tsuna first. Only as he was moving toward the future boss of Vongola, he felt something hard hit him. He turned to see Yamamoto holding a piece of rock.

"I thought we were the ones fighting" said the baseball player.

Ken grinned, "Oh? So you're going to fight now? You better not regret it" He switched to his cheetah channel and ran to Yamamoto who tried to nail him with a rock but missed. When Ken thought that he had won because he finally bit the baseball player's arm, he heard the word "Perfect" and felt something hit the side of his face very hard.

Ken knew then that he had lost. Growling to himself, now he was really pissed since that was the second match he had lost in the past few hours. He tried to attack again, but found that he could barely stand, let alone attack.

He could only watch helplessly as rope was thrown down to tie him up and to carry the two others back up. Ken felt his strength returning, but not fast enough to actually do anything.

~*-.-*~Winner: Yamamoto Takeshi~*-.-*~

As the group was about to leave, Reborn turned back to Ken, "so what happened to Harry?" he asked.

Ken growled, "How am I supposed to know? All I know is that he knocked me out. The next thing I know, I'm back at Mukuro-sama's and I see both of them just sitting there and Kakipii lying right next to me."

"What's Harry doing there?" Yamamoto asked curiously. "Is he a part of the mafia game as well?"

Gokudera frowned. "The shorty was probably with them the whole time."

"But then why would they attack him in the first place?" Yamamoto pointed out reasonably.

"I don't know" Gokudera's face turned red.

"Harry..." Tsuna frowned.

Reborn was also deep in thought at this new information.

Ken started shouting again, "It doesn't matter what you guys do, you will all die before you even see his face. Hahaha-"

Deciding that the tied up escapee was too annoying, Bianchi dropped a rock down the hole, onto his head.

~*-.-*~

Meanwhile:

Chikusa finally woke up to see Potter Harry peering into his face. He rose up quickly and tried to attack, but saw Mukuro to the side, not doing anything, so he decided to do the same.

He heard the English student tell Mukuro, "He's awake now, can we see your reinforcements?"

Mukuro shook his head. "I don't know why I even bother...You probably already know who they are, with your reports and all"

Harry admitted. "I do...but still, I want to meet them in person"

"Fine." Then Mukuro turned to Chikusa. "I'm glad to see that you're awake"

Chikusa told his leader, "I saw the Vongola leader."

"So you did. They have already come. In fact, just now, they have defeated Ken."

"I see...Why is Potter Harry here?" he asked.

"Oh, well, he's a friend of mine." Mukuro replied.

Like with Mukuro and Ken, the two basically ignored Harry again until he clear his throat and went, "can we go now?"

The trio exited the room to finds several people waiting outside.

Telepathically, Harry told Mukuro

_-I want to surprise them, so don't introduce them, but introduce me, k?-_

_: fine, though it wouldn't really be guessing since you already know them.:_

_-Detail, details-_

Then Mukuro said, "Everyone, this is Potter Harry, a friend of mine."

Harry waved and said, "Nice to meet everyone of you"

Chikusa then asked the others, "Why are you guys here?"

The only girl in the room answered, "For a job, what else. Mukuro-chan pays the best!"

The person in the back, wearing a hat, just said, "I don't have to tell you"

The identical twins didn't say anything while the old man with the birds replied, "I'm here for the thrill"

Harry decided that this was the time to reveal that he knew their names. All of them.

"M.M., you do realize that there _are_ other places that pay more right? And Lancia-kun, You reply wasn't really nice. I would talk abut the twins but you guys are kinda boring. And Birds, there are ways to get the same thrill without leading to your eventual arrest, you do realize that right?"

With each word, the people that he mentioned slowly twitched towards their weapons or just toward him in general. Though Lancia was surprised that Harry knew his name.

There was a thud that attracted Harry's attention. He saw Fuuta huddling in the corner, scared.

He moved towards Fuuta and in a gentle manner told him, "Fuuta, it's me, Harry. Don't worry about anything. You'll be safe. Tsuna and his friends are coming to get you out of here"

Fuuta relaxed, "Harry-nii? Why are you here?"

When M.M. started sneering at Harry and opened her mouth to comment, he indiscreetly took out a few tarot cards and threw them at the girl, pinning her to the wall. He knocked Fuuta out and appeared right to the trapped girl.

Smiling he told her in a cold voice "You do realize that he will get saved right? My tarot cards go by percentages and he has a 80% chance of getting saved unharmed."

He released the cards holding M.M. and put them back into his set. Mukuro then exclaimed, "Oh, I forgot about your skill with tarots why don't you do one for this situation."

Not seeing the harm, Harry nodded, "Why not?"

Although Harry's predictions could be read the normal way, he usually went by percentages for each situation with each questioned asked and only showed the most likely paths. He had never been very wrong was the conclusion was always in one of the choices that he listed, almost always the one he said was most likely.

He sighed, "Who shall battle M.M. is 90% chance Bianchi, winner Bianchi by 95%. No additional outcomes needed"

M.M. growled, "Why you..."

"M.M." Mukuro warned.

"Sorry Mukuro-chan" M.M. pouted.

Harry continued, "Birds and the twins winning their fight 36%. Chance of Lancia winning his battle 48%. Chance of Mukuro's plan working is 47% if the Arcobaleno decides not to fight except shoot bullets, 74% if Arcobaleno does not fight at all, and 3% if Arcobaleno fights. Chance of returning back into prison..." Harry trailed off. "Actually, I think I won't say anything about that"

Mukuro didn't say anything for a while. Then he turned and told M.M. to go and try to stop the advancing group. The others decided to set out as well

"Let's go twins, I have a plan" Birds called out.

After the only Mukuro, Chikusa, the unconscious Fuuta, and Harry were left, Mukuro asked Harry, "so what are you going to do? Ken most likely already told them that you are hear so you can't just go back."

Harry though for a minute, "I actually haven't thought that far yet" he admitted. "With this, Reborn probably figured out some of my secrets.." Harry sighed, "Whatever, I can't do anything at this point either way."

"True" Mukuro agreed.

~*-.-*~

The group had walked to the picnic area when Tsuna finally couldn't take it. He asked, "Can we take a little break?"

When everyone agreed, Yamamoto started passing out the sushi while Bianchi passed out refreshments. Everyone could tell that Bianchi was definitely trying to compete with the baseball player. When Bianchi offered a drink to Tsuna, the glass in her hand started bubbling and exploded. Looking around, they saw that everything was bubbling up too.

Quickly, the group ducked for cover. When all the smoke clear up, Gokudera saw movement in a nearby building. He threw a stick of dynamite, but it seemed that no harm was done as the revealed redhead wearing a Kokuyo uniform was unharmed.

She insulted them, "What lame weapons, I wonder how you guess managed to defeat Kakipii and Ken?"

The others were in confusion, "That's the Kokuyo uniform!" exclaimed Tsuna.

"I thought that it was only a team of three that we were dealing with" Gokudera remarked.

M.M. sniffed, "I wouldn't have dressed up like this if it wasn't for Mukuro's orders. You guys are pretty shabby, even for Mafia"

"**Hey**!"

"I see that you guys are men without brains. Men are money and in the end, only Mukuro-chan suit me."

"This girl..."

"Well, I'm going to send you to afterlife now, and so totally prove that shorty wrong."

As she attacked, Tsuna was still caught up by the last comment. "Shorty?"

"They're all definitely talking about Potter" Gokudera exclaimed.

Yamamoto asked, "but why would Harry work with Mukuro?"

"I don't know, baseball freak, but he definitely is"

"I'm going in" Bianchi announced.

~*-.-*~ Fight: Bianchi verse M.M. ~*-.-*~

The Poison Scorpion turned to their attacker, "Hey you. You're wrong. The most important thing in the world is **love**."

M.M. frowned, "How annoying"

Bianchi then proceeded to explain about M.M.'s weapon, a microwave clarinet.

The redhead scoffed, "So what if you know, it won't make a difference either way"

Bianchi then proceeded to take out two large dishes of poison cooking, using them as a shield to charge toward her opponent. But when she got close, M.M. detached her clarinet to reveal a chain underneath and hit Bianchi in the head.

When she continued to try and finish the Poison Scorpion off, it was revealed that her weapon had turned into poison cooking and poisoned her.

Bianchi quickly ran to the sleeping Reborn, "I'm glad that your nap wasn't disrupted"

~*-.-*~Winner: Poison Scorpion Bianchi~*-.-*~

However, the gang didn't have time to celebrate their the shadows stood Birds and in his hands was a screen that showed Haru and Kyouko, both very close to two monstrous figures.

~*-.-*~

As Bianchi was fighting M.M., Harry turned to Mukuro, "I'm going to be gone for a while, going to interfere with your followers' little plot for my own plan to work."

And with that as the only warning, Disapparated from the hideout to his house. There, he got his car and drove like crazy to the nearby Namimori airport. He was still a few minutes late.

A Italian man and a blond woman, both seemingly high class, were sitting on the outside benches, seemingly out of place in the busy setting.

When Harry's car finally pulled up, he decided to take his time and smooth out his outfit before jumping out of the car and walking suavely to the couple.

He greeted, "_Blaise, Daphne, sorry about the wait, I was occupied with other things_"

The woman, Daphne, raised an eyebrow "_About that recent jailbreak?_" though she already knew most of what Harry was going to tell her.

"_Yeah_" Harry admitted. "_And we have to hurry, there's a few people I have to save_"

"_Always the hero aren't you, Harry_?" Blaise mocked.

"_Shut up, it's actually so that the others won't find out that I'm head of the Evan famiglia, at least not yet. Should you have figured that out at least? After all you are a _Slytherin" Harry shot back.

"_Well...I wouldn't have gotten into this mess._"

"..."

Blaise announced gleefully, "_I win_," before Daphne coughed lightly and asked the two, "_shall we go?_"

"_Let's go_"

Blaise held out an arm for Daphne while Harry rushed to put their luggage into the car.

As they got in the car, Harry told them, "_Put up a translation charm if you need to but try to talk in Japanese._

The newly arrived wizard and witch looked offended. "Of course we knoew how to speak Japanese. Why would we go to a foreign country without learning its language?" asked Blaise.

Harry shrugged. "Some people, though it seems that everyone knows how to speak Japanese nowadays."

He quickly explained parts of the situation to the Slytherins. Basically everything that excluded Yue-sama, Masked, etc.

Harry drove like crazy (again) needing to beat the two twins that he mentally heard Birds command to go to Namimori. Since he needed to either help one or both of Haru and Kyouko before the twins got to either on of them, he stopped the car and ran to Haru. He asked the girl, "I was wondering if you wanted to spend some time with us since some of my friends have come over to visit."

Haru smiled and said "Sure!"

"Great, come on, they are on the car right now" and Harry walked her to his car. He then drove up to Kyouko and Hana, asking the same thing. They decided that he should just park the car near the park.

So after parking the car, the group which now included: The girls, Harry's friends, and Harry himself sat around one of the park benches with the girls on one side and Blaise and Harry on the other. Soon, he sensed the twins approaching. Judging by Daphne and Blaise's tensing, they did too. When Daphne reached up her sleeve, Harry gave a minute shake of his head, telling her not to pull out any weapons and to just follow his lead.

He turned to the other girls, "You guys must be thirsty, Blaise, Daphne, and I will go get some drinks."

"Oh no, they're guests, we should go get them"

Blaise interposed. "No, It's fine. We'll get surrounded with the area here. Besides," he winked at both of them, "I can't let beautiful girls like you two do something like that." He gave both of them a charming smile.

Haeu blushed while Kyouko innocently thanked him.

They quickly excuse themselves to go get some drinks so that they could indiscreetly look around for where the cameras would most likely be when they spotted the birds. Quickly, they moved out of the birds' sight.

~*-.-*~Battle: Vongola against Birds and the Twins~*-.-*~

The group glared at Birds, "What are you planning?"

"Nothing, If you follow my orders. See those two figures? Those are a pair of twin hitman loyal to me."

Gokudera grabbed the old man by his jacket. "They have nothing to do with this! If you don't call them off, I'll tear them apart."

Birds was unworried, "Even if you don't release me, I can still give them orders. Their lives are in my hands. It's best if you don't touch me fool"

"Damn it" Gokudera cursed, letting ago of the man.

The old man than gleefully announced, "My first request is for you to give the Vongola Decima a beating. If you don't then" he paused for an effect, "The twins will catch these girls' hair on fire"

The group looked onto the screen to see that the twins did indeed have lighters in their hands.

Birds continued, "It's fine if you don't, really, after all I can still see someone suffer."

Tsuna couldn't take it, "I'll do it" he shouted. "Gokudera, Yamamoto, please beat me up"

However, neither of them would do it. Just as all hope was lost and Birds was about to command the twins, Tsuna flew to the side.

The others turned to see that Bianchi had punched Tsuna. Tsuna thanked Bianchi who looked away, "Lately I haven't been the villain."

Birds chuckled, "For my next request-"

"What! But we already followed your request!"

"Well I never said that there was only one, did I? But I'll make it the last one. Please stab Sawada-san with the knife, all the way to the hilt."

"What?"

"No way!"

"Don't ask for the impossible"

"Well then, the twins will by pouring sulfuric acid onto the girls. You wouldn't want these pretty girls in pain, would you?"

The screen showed the twins slowly tipping the bottled when two oddly shaped knifes flew and slammed the containers onto the the faces of the twins.

Birds was in panic, he shouted into the mics, "What happened? Get up you fools" when a familiar voice told the girls, "We brought the drinks. Sorry it took a while. We couldn't decide what to get so we got all of these."

One camera moved to show Harry and an unfamiliar man holds bags of drinks. The other camera, however, focused on the twins and a brunette besides them.

~*-.-*~

As the twins were getting up while gripping their faces, Daphne gave a murderous little smile before the witch gripped the umbrella she carried and whacked them both on the head. The teen then turned to the others who had turned to see what caused the disturbance and asked as if she didn't already know, "Harry, do you know who these two are? They were trying to sneak up on us."

Harry feigned ignorance, "Sorry, I have no clue. They may just be perverts trying to get to the girls."

"Harry-kun"

"What? It's not as if there was anyone else unless they were after us guys, but they were most likely creeping towards you even before we got back."

"True..."

"Speaking of which, do you know where Tsuna, Gokudera, and Yamamoto are? I was going to invite them to this gathering too."

"I think that Yamamoto-san said something about stopping the attacks..."

"I see, Daphne, Blaise, do you guess want to go and check on them? I think that Nii-san said that they were at Kokuyo Land..."

"You always seem to get into trouble, don't you Harry?" came Blaise's reply. "See you later girls," he give each a kiss as a goodbye, leaving two blushing girls behind.

"I suppose, if we have time." Daphne discreetly picked up her shurikan and cast a glance at Kyouko and Haru and told them, "It was a pleasure meeting you" before putting up her umbrella and following Blaise.

"Bye guys!" Harry just waved goodbye.

The trio left just as Dr. Shamal and adult I-pin and Lambo ran into the scene. "Are you guys okay?"

The girls nodded, "Yeah, we're fine. Daphne-san got rid of those two guys who tried to sneak up on us."

They pointed to the rising twins who the new arrivals quickly defeated.

~*-.-*~

"Why is Harry over in Namimori? I thought that Ken and M.M. said that he was here. I'm glad that the girls were save though" Tsuna said.

Gokudera agreed though he thought that the two guests seemed sort of familiar. "Could it be that he was talking about someone else?"

Birds, however, was shocked and furious. "Why was that shorty over there?" he fumed. "And how did he know Zabini Blaise and Greengrass Daphne?" The old man then screeched, "How's that possible? Mukuro-san had said that he was an old friend, but how could a friend of Mukuro-san's be friendly with a mafioso? and why did he stop my plans?"

The others were too relieved that the girls were safe and ignored Birds's words, intent on beating him up.

~*-.-*~Winner: Vongola...with interference by Evan famiglia~*-.-*~

Hearing those two names, Bianchi remembered where they saw those two before. Bianchi asked the newly awakened Reborn quietly, "Aren't those two a part of the Evan famiglia? How does Harry know those two?"

"Yeah, when Lovegood Luna came to visit, I thought it was just a coincidence, but this proves its not. Potter Harry is most likely also an Evan famiglia member."

"Wait, does that mean that Luna was the Foreseeing Raven?" asked Bianchi whispered. "She seemed more crazy than in court.."

"Yes"

"You mean that another famiglia member was living right next to Jyuudiame's house?" Gokudera had heard their conversation and was enraged.

Tsuna and Yamamoto turned to the conversation. Seeing their confused faces, Bianchi explained "Hayato just found out that Luna is a part of the Evan famiglia." She decided not to mention about their new guests since she didn't know what Reborn was going to do.

"The Evan famiglia?"

"So Luna was a part of the Mafia game too?" asked Yamamoto.

Reborn decided to answer Yamamoto, "Yes. And Gokudera? Although the Evan famiglia is not on our alliance list, they are not our enemy. Remember their roles?"

Seeing Gokudera look away in embarrassment, the others were curious too. Reborn told them, "I'll tell you later, we must get going."

"Didn't you say that there would only be three people? Will there be anymore since we already _five _in the park, counting the twins and Birds as different people?"

"They were guys who broke out of prison with Mukuro. The seven apparently escaped together."

"Well that means only Mukuro and Chikusa are left?"

"Probably. Let's move already"

"Shouldn't we wait for Harry and his guests?"

"Nah, they can catch up by themselves."

"If you're sure..."

As the group kept walking, Tsuna saw some movement in the trees. He stopped, causing everyone else to turn and see why did he stop.

The movement stopped to reveal Fuuta, clutching his big book.

Tsuna, smiled with relief, "I'm so glad that you are alright. Everyone's here, so it's going to be alright. Come on, let's go home together! Fuuta..what's wrong?" Tsuna was confused. Fuuta had stayed where he was, not moving closer at all.

Fuuta finally said, "I...can't go back was everyone...I have to go with Mukuro-san." After he finished, he ran into the woods again.

Tsuna ran after him, "Fuuta!"

The others tried to follow, but a steel beam crashed where Tsuna went.

A person stepped out to tell them, "I'm sorry, but I cannot let you pass"

As Yamamoto tried to ignore those words and turn the other way, the figure swung his weapon, causing the baseball player to turn away.

"Damn, this way is blocked too!" he gritted out. "And will that strength, we're finished."

The situation only got worse as Gokudera felt pain from his wounds by his earlier attacker. _Shit. Not at a time like this!_ he thought.

He pulled out a few sticks of dynamite and proceeded to light them. "I don't have time to deal with you" However, even though the dynamite seemed to have hit their mark, The smoke cleared to see a hat blowing away, but other than that, the man seemed completely unharmed.

"It is futile" he stated while the others were in shock at his appearance.

"Rokudo Mukuro."

~*-.-*~

_With Harry, Daphne, and Blaise:_

"Remind me again why we're just waiting here" said Blaise.

Daphne rolled her blue eyes, "Because dear, it's impossible for a muggle to travel as fast as we did."

Harry continued, "And this is so they won't try to uncover any other holes in my cover, don't want the Mafia to try and uncover the Wizarding World would you?" _Although that is not the main reason why_...

The wizards and witch sighed, this would be a long wait, as they settled down on top of the nearby trees to watch the fight. They also decided to cast a scrying charm to see what Tsuna was up to.

~*-.-*~

Er..yeah, my Blaise is apparently an Italian, sorry, that's how I always thought he should have been...

Of the wizards so far, only Harry is a part of Masked so that's why Daphne could attack the twins...

..Please review?

.

Oh and please take the survey on my profile...It will decide some of my (nonexistent) plot...though at first I was going to wait until the poll ended before editing and posting the chapter so that Chrome was already with Mukuro or something...

Thanks!


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn nor do I own Harry Potter

*Lancia shall be known as Rokudo, Lancia, or the fake Mukuro...the real Rokudo Mukuro is just Mukuro.

~*-.-*~

"Rokudo Mukuro."

"What have you done with Fuuta?" asked Gokudera, shouting.

"Fuuta?" asked Rokudo slowly. He raised the chain, "No clue"

Suddenly, Gokudera collapsed. As his sister ran to him, she thought _He's burning up, is this the trident mosquito side effect that Shamal mentioned?_

Meanwhile, in order to distract their attacker, Yamamoto moved to the side. "I'll be your opponent," he stated. However, as soon as he finished, the ball was already swinging toward him. As he dodged, the iron ball followed. A few seconds later and it slammed into him.

"Yamamoto!"

Reborn was on the sidelines. He thought _this is bad. It seems that we can only wait for Potter Harry and his associates to interfere now._ He noticed three figures on a nearby tree. _There they are, I wonder how they got here so fast. And why they are not fighting this guy yet...?_ _They better fight soon. I do not have any Reborn bullets and Tsuna cannot activate the flames by himself yet..._

~*-.-*~

As the people he came with were fighting, Tsuna was running. Running to follow Fuuta, to help a friend. When he finally thought to turn around, he saw nobody following him. "Gah? Where did everyone go? Should I go back? No. I can still see where Fuuta ran, I might be able to find him again," he told himself.

However, as he kept on running and walking, he saw no sign of anyone until he heard a rustle to his side. He turned to see someone in a Kokuyo uniform. _Oh, no. A Kokuyo student!_

He was surprised when the teen did not attack him. Instead, the blue haired boy seemed very happy to have spotted Tsuna.

"You're here to help us, aren't you? Yes! We're saved. I honestly thought that I'd never make it out of there alive"

Tsuna was confused but replied, "S-Sorry to have kept you waiting but we're in the middle of a rescue."

"Well thanks. Wow. You must have come with some really strong friends" the mysterious teen said, seemingly in wonder.

Tsuna scratched his head, in embarrassment. "N-not really. There's a woman and a baby..."

"Eh? A baby? Is he a super strong fighter?"

"Of course not. How could a baby fight?" Tsuna laughed nervously. He suddenly remembered something. "Ah, that's right. Is there a Namimori student here. His name is Hibari-san..."

"He's being confined in one of the buildings here."

"Really? Do you know which one?" Tsuna was exhilarated. However, he was not prepared for the teen to reply, "I'm the one asking questions here. This baby, what is he capable of?"

Tsuna stopped all of his actions to really look at the blue-haired teen. _Something is not right, _he thought. _Something seemed to have changed..._

Instead of answering, Tsuna decided that this was a really good time to act like Dame-Tsuna. "Ah" he cried. "I seemed to have strayed off from the others. I need to get back. Later!" he shouted was he ran in the direction that ,he thinks, he came from.

As soon as the Namimori student was out of range, beside the Kokuyo uniformed teen was another, this one with a bar code on his cheek. "Mukuro-sama, That baby," said the new arrival, "is definitely one of the Arcobaleno."

"Kufufu...perhaps" replied the newly revealed Mukuro. "I wonder what that baby has up his sleeves."

"You seem really happy," noted Chikusa.

"Actually, I am amazed at this meeting. The Vongola Nono is known as a man who could see through the strengths of others. His successor that was chosen is ..weaker than I expected."

He turned to walk back toward the buildings. "Well either way, the Arcobaleno will have to show his hand first, after all, I doubt the could stand up to his strength." He clarified, "The fake Rokudo Mukuro I mean." He thought back to how he sealed his tattoo only when he needed to actually do something to someone, unlike a certain skylark who preferred to keep his sealed all the time. This was how Mukuro was able to possess Fuuta. However, unsealing the tattoo would cause even an even bigger advantage against those who had already attacked him. That was his trump card after all.

Hurry up Chikusa," he called to his companion.

Chikusa hesitated, "Mukuro-sama, I have a question.."

Mukuro turned. "Yes?" he asked already guessing what his question was about.

"Your...friend. Why did he help Vongola defeat Birds if he was your friend?"

Mukuro smirked, "To establish his identity. Besides, he knew that he wasn't doing much by defeating Birds. The Arcobaleno probably had already set up measures to protect the girls. The guy just took advantage of how that protection was not in sight in order to set up an alibi to not get linked to our crime, at least not in an extremely bad way."

"I see..." Chikusa said, extremely confused. He decided not to mention that Gokudera Hayato had mentioned a member of the mafia family had lived in Harry's house lest he get more confused.

Mukuro just chuckled, "Come on, let's go prepare for our guests...this is, if they make that far"

~*-.-*~

Meanwhile, Tsuna was running through the forest, thinking about all that had already occurred. He thought back to how Hibari was captured and all of Mukuro's hostages seemed to act very weirdly.

He sighed again.

Then he looked around frowning. He was sure that his friends were somewhere here but couldn't see a sign of them anywhere.

He walked slowly, tired of all the running that he did today, in search of his friends. He saw movement in the corner of his eye. As he turned, he saw that the moving figure was like the one in the photo, Rokuro Mukuro!

The Vongola Decimo turned to see where the man was aiming towards, to see Gokudera curled on the floor in pain, Yamamoto leaning against a tree with a broken bat in his lap, and Bianchi protecting Yamamoto with two dishes of poison cooking in her hands.

Tsuna couldn't contain himself any longer. "**Hey! What are you doing?**" he shouted at the attacker before freezing, realizing what he had done.

Rokudo paused before turning to the junior high student, "Get down here Vongola." When Tsuna didn't move, he said, "Fine. Wait till I kill off this woman then"

He readied the chain and ball and swung it._ "Bouja Reppa_!"

~*-.-*~

Harry leaned against the tree trunk while Daphne decided to sit on the same branch. Blaise crouched down on a nearby tree. The three were waiting, waiting for an opportunity to turn the situation to their advantage.

While Daphne and Blaise did not know Harry's complete plan, they too knew the importance of waiting. Both were after all, Slytherins. And although under any other circumstances, they would have been uncomfortable not knowing the whole plan, they knew to trust Harry. After all, he was the mastermind behind a plot that ran circles around both Dumbledore and the Dark Lord Voldemort. Besides, Harry wouldn't betray their group, without any reason to. So they waited.

Harry was waiting. Timing was very important after all. If he went in too early, it might have been awkward. Besides, Tsuna wouldn't have been there and would kinda defeat the point of the plan since Tsuna was Vongola Decimo and the one he had to convince. This plan would have let Reborn know that Harry was a part of the Evan famiglia but nothing else really. If the wizards went in too late, Reborn might have interfered since Harry took the last bullet via Summoning Charm early on.

_Then again,_ thought Harry, _if Reborn probably already noticed us in the trees so all this thinking doesn't really do much._

They didn't have to wait long to see Tsuna meeting Mukuro in a scrying mirror that was in Daphne's charmed bag (since Harry didn't want the others to know about his storage).

Blaise and Daphne stared at how Tsuna was behaving. The wizard turned to Harry, "Now I'm convinced that he is an idiot."

Harry raised an eyebrow, "Only now?"

Daphne looked up to glare at the two arguing boys. "Can you guys just **stop arguing?**"

The witch was very frustrated though she had masked it well to others. She had relaxed her mask as the Slytherin Ice Queen around most of the people she trusted. Especially Blaise, Harry, and Draco. While many people thought that she was always very cold-hearted, Daphne was, in reality, very blood thirsty and loved violent fights. Right now, she was very frustrated that everyone else was fighting, and fighting very crappily too, but she couldn't and there really wasn't much of the kind of violent actions that she liked.

When the wizards and witch finally turned back tot he fight before them, they were surprised at how quickly the fake Mukuro had defeated the group. Gokudera was on the ground, in pain from what they guessed was Trident Shamal's treatment

"...they can't be that pathetic...right? " Blaise asked, right eye twitching.

Daphne's hands were moving as if strangling something, "...they are even worse than you when you first started fighting..."

Blaise twitched again, this time the whole body. "Hey!" he snarled, offended at the comment but Daphne merely raised an eyebrow as if to ask 'what?'

Harry chuckled, "calm down guys," before seeing Tsuna arrive at the scene. "Daphne, Blaise. If you two would announce our presence?" He asked, attracting the attention of the couple.

Daphne gave a blood thirty smirk before reaching into her bag and pulling out a Shadow Windmill Shuriken. Blaise's face just smoothed into a cold look. He slipped on a pair of gauntlets with sharp spikes on it. He had stored it in a storage scroll which Harry had taught them all how to make. (Harry learned from some other people in Masked).

Daphne quickly threw the large shuriken at the ball that was approaching the Poison Scorpion. The iron weapon quickly flew off track with the speed and force that the shuriken had. The ball ended up a few meters away in a crater, disconnected to the chain, with the Shadow Windmill Shuriken beside it.

Lancia turned to the source of the attack to see three figures in the trees. He was inwardly surprised to see that three people had gotten beneath his guard. _What an interesting strategy. Instead of trying to block the weapon, they decided to cut the Bouja-Reppa and actually managed to cut it._

He decided to throw the chain at the three to see what they would do.

When the chain hit the trees causing the trunks to break, Harry and Daphne were already beside Yamamoto and Gokudera respectively. Meanwhile, Blaise had ran around Lancia. The wizard circled clockwise from where he had jumped off to the older man's right side before punching him straight in the side of the face.

The escapee flew and crashed into the rubble created by the tree trunks but he stood up, his only wounds being those from where Blaise's gauntlet spikes had reached him. Lancia growled, "Do you think you have beaten me just because you got rid of my weapon? Close combat is my specialty too" he announce before charging towards Blaise.

Harry jumped between in the two and blocked Lancia's flurry of punches. Harry quickly dealt a kick and was about to send him flying again when he felt a kunai flying just past his cheek. He turned to Daphne how asked in a sickly sweet voice, "Harry? Will you let we play with him instead?"

Seeing how much Daphne desired to fight the attacker, Harry jumped away to crouch where Daphne was, besides Gokudera who growled at him weakly, "Who are they?"

Harry just replied politely, "They are some friends of mine."

"If they are your friends and so is Luna, tell me this. Are they and you all part of the Evan famiglia?"

Harry just nodded absently, "Finally figured it out?" he asked while thinking about how this should go since Gokudera would most likely tell Tsuna and the others. He had not counted on Gokudera finding out because of when Gokudera left and how much he seemed to care about the Mafia court system since the bomber did not really have to worry about the Vendice or Evan famiglia when the Italian was in Italy.

Gokudera fell silent before asking, "Why are you here? and why did you tell me?"

Harry replied, "I told you because you asked. I'm here...I actually don't know why" he said, semi-truthfully on the last statement. He really didn't know why he was still here. "I was first here for my brother. Then..I guess I just found you guys interesting..."

The Evan famiglia member stood up when he saw that Daphne had dealt with Lancia and was about to finish him off when Tsuna suddenly ran to stop her.

"Stop" cried Tsuna. "Please stop." He pleaded to the bloodthirsty woman. When Daphne moved to hit Tsuna on the head with her umbrella/sword in her right hand and a kunai to cut his throat in the left, Harry seemingly teleported to where the two were. He quickly blocked to umbrella and took out a iron fan to block the kunai.

"Daphne Greengrass," he said sternly, "that's enough. Stop attacking him. I think that Tsuna has something to say to your victim."

Daphne silently put away her kunai and turned back, walking to where Blaise was, next to the iron ball.

Harry stood beside Tsuna how knelt next to Lancia, watching as the future boss talked to the man. "I though it was strange the first time I saw you. I didn't feel any fear towards you. In fact, I felt that you were like this one kid we had at home, Lambo, though you may not know of him."

Lancia was shocked, "Y-you saw all of that with just a glance? I admit defeat..." He mumbled softly though Tsuna was still able to hear it, "No wonder Rokudou Mukuro was cautious about you"

Tsuna looked startled, "What did you say?"

Lancia glanced at Harry before turning back to Tsuna, "You didn't know?" before mumbling softly again, "I thought that the kid over there told you already..."

Tsuna questioned, "You mean Harry?"

Lancia nodded, "Yes, I thought that-" he cut off when he saw that Harry was glaring at his face. Harry mentally reached out to the man who had attacked him earlier, letting the wizard use his powers on Lancia.

-_If you tell him anything, I'll let Daphne play with you. Then I shall unleash every little secret about you into the world...-_

Lancia gulped. _Scary..._

Tsuna waved his hand in front of the fake Mukuro, not knowing what Harry did. "Are you alright?" He asked kindly. "You were saying something about Harry not telling use something and something about Rokudou Mukuro."

The defeated man focused back on the Vongola Decimo. "Ah, I was just mistaken. But you should know that I am a fake."

"**A fake!**" repeated that others. "But the photo from prison..."

The fake Mukuro explained how the real criminal never had his picture taken. He then proceeded to explain how he lost everything because of Rokudou Mukuro.

"Five years ago, I was a part of a Northern Italy mafia family," began the man. He went on about how he was a orphan that the mafia family to care of. In return he became a bodyguard. One day, the boss took up another orphan. "The orphan was became my responsibility and I loved him and treated him just like how my family had treated me." The story then continued on _the incident_. He had gone to the base after cards, only to see that everyone was killed. Enraged, the man began to search for he could have been the perpetrator, only to reveal that it was himself. "Since then, there were many times where I would wake up, not remembering anything, with corpses at my feet. I tried to commit suicide to stop everything...but couldn't. I was too deeply in his control to do such a thing. Yeah, it was that kid. That kid was Rokudou Mukuro."

"Since then, I lost my will and even my name, becoming the fake Rokudou Mukuro." The man concluded.

Tsuna stared in disbelief. "Just what kind of man is Rokudo Mukuro? That's not something a normal human would do..."

The quiet til now Gokudera shouted, "Let's kick his ass, Jyuudiame!"

"Gokudera" Tsuna was pleasantly shocked, "You're alright!"

Lancia was too weakened by Daphne's attacks so he weakly decided to start, "Vongola. Mukuro's true objective-Watch out!" He tried to get up and block the incoming needles but only caused his wounds to be disturbed, causing more blood to gush out, almost knocking him unconscious.

Instead, Daphne stepped to where the needles were coming from and opened her umbrella, the needles bouncing off the metal shield. While she was protected everyone, Blaise tried to fight the unseen attacker, Chikusa, only to find that he has already ran away.

Reborn stated, "Although their goal was to silence him through the needles, those were blocked. However, they still succeeded in a way since the lady's attacks have caused him to be unable to move."

As the fake Mukuro's eyes almost slid shut, Tsuna quickly said, "Tell me your real name. It's not Rokudou Mukuro, you have a real name, right?"

Surprised, the man uttered out, "I am Lancia" before finally surrendering his consciousness.

As he fainted, the Vongola crushed while Harry just watched silently. Wanting to see how far they could be pushed, Blaise spoke, "I wonder how much of that story was true..."

The group turned on him, eyes glaring.

Before they managed to say anything, Harry spoke, "That was rather rude of you, Blaise..." while giving him an 'are you crazy?' look.

Blaise shrugged.

Gokudera then faced Daphne, "And you, it's your fault that he's dead and we still don't know Mu-"

Reborn interrupted, "He's not dead yet"

Tsuna looked if relief, "That's good...and Daphne-san, since that is the only name I know... Normally I would be very angry at you for doing this, but I think that the real cause for all of this is Mukuro."

Daphne didn't say anything until Harry softly whispered, "Daphne," looking at her expectantly. Daphne turned away before muttering a "Sorry" for everyone to hear if they strained. Then she dropped even lower, "He deserved it after all he was too weak..." Luckily only Reborn, Harry, and Blaise heard that.

The Hurricane Bomber then turned to Harry, "I do not know your goal, but..." He shouted for everyone to hear "**Harry and his friends are a part of the Mafia, too. The Evan famiglia!**" believing that it was the right thing to do.

"HIIEE?" Tsuna was very shocked though he should have expected it since he had just found to earlier that Luna was a part of the Mafia.

Yamamoto groaned as he woke up from the combination of both yells. "What happened...?"

Tsuna shouted, "Yamamoto, you're awake."

"Yeah, but I don't really think that I can do much right now..."

Harry sighed. "Blaise, can you get him to the hospital, it doesn't matter which one. Or even better, bring him somewhere safe and just treat him. Stay there until I come back..." He gave an 'and don't use magic' look.

"Harry?" Tsuna and Gokudera were confused why they were helping them. Blaise merely followed Harry's directions.

The Vongola Decimo turned to Reborn. "Harry and Daphne are both a part of the Evan famiglia...can you tell about their family? You said something about telling us later, but I think that this is the perfect time to explain."

Reborn sighed though inwardly he was pleased at the opportunity. Maybe he could finally get some more information on the mysterious foreigner.

"The Evan famiglia was once a very powerful family. It had a very old history and no other family dared to attack or anger it. The leadership of the famiglia was hereditary, always passed down in the main family, the Evans. The Evans had always only one child who would later assume leader. Everyone was expecting the last generation to be the same. However, the day that the head's wife gave birth, they disappeared.

"Years later, when the Evan famiglia was practically disbanded, news came that the head was found in England with twin daughters. The famiglia was happy, expecting a leader once more, however, that was not the case. The head, Evan Tredecimo, told all the members to work like they would until the heir(ess) reached a suitable age to take care of the famiglia."

Gokudera interrupted, his mind racing at the possibilities. "But he had twin daughters right? So which one was the heiress?"

Reborn just ignored him and continued, "Then, when both girls turned 11, the younger one was suddenly sent to a boarding school while the older one stayed home. Jealous, the older twin started taunting her sister and turning her nose down at the family business. Because of this, the Tredecimo declared his younger daughter the heiress. All was well until about 15 years ago, Halloween. The heiress and her husband were found dead in their home, their child unseen. Since then, the Evan famiglia truly disbanded, though some still followed the Tredecimo's orders, working their business."

"But Reborn" Tsuna complained, "That was a very vague story that you can get practically nothing from..." he trailed off when he heard a chuckle.

A chuckle, a guffaw, and finally laughter. Everyone turned to see Harry laughing while Daphne just stood beside him with a frown on her face.

"I should not have underestimated your information gathering skills" Harry got out.

Reborn just replied, "But as Dame-Tsuna said, my information is very vague. The last piece of information I have is that only a few months ago, the Evan famiglia suddenly had new, young members. These members claimed that the head had returned, the grandson of the Evan Tredecimo. But the head was never shown. No outside famiglia knows why everyone is confident that the one claiming to be a descendant is one even thought he has not been seen except with the new members as a liaison. I also know a few of the new members, a little bit."

Harry shrugged, "You can't tell you everything, but I can tell you something," causing Daphne to glance at him sharply. "Harry"

"Fine, fine" Harry turned back to Reborn, "maybe after all of this."

"**Harry**" The mentioned teen just waved the Slytherin off. "Don't worry about it"

He clapped his hand together before saying cheerfully, "So, shall we get going?"

"But where?" asked Tsuna.

"Idiot. Obviously over to that building over there." She nodded to a tall building in front of them. "If you had payed attention to other things, you would have seen Birds's bird fly over there."

"Hey! Don't insult Jyuudaime."

"I'm not, I'm just simply stating the obvious."

Blaise tried to calm them both down, "Well, either way, let's just go..."

Neither of the fighters replied to him, they just fell silent, not facing each other.

"So that's where Mukuro is?"

"Yes, it's finally time to face him..."

~*-.-*~

Might have been kind of confusing...

please review?


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn nor do I own Harry Potter

~*-.-*~

As the rescue party entered the building, they immediately encountered a mess. They tried to find a way to the next floor but so far have only found destroyed stairs and no working elevator.

Daphne had slid up her ice mask again and Harry just acted like he normally would with Tsuna and Reborn.

As Gokudera and Tsuna were getting frustrated, Reborn finally told them, "Mukuro will most likely be on the upper floors. This means that there should be a flight of working stairs somewhere." Seeing their confused faces, he elaborated, "It's easier to defend if he narrowed down the possible attack paths. However, this strategy also cuts the escape routes that he has. He must be very confident..."

They continued to search and finally found the way up: an emergency ladder. However, as they walked closer, a yo-yo blocked their path. They followed the line of the weapon to see Chikusa. As he moved to attack, several sticks of dynamite were thrown at him. The dynamite exploded to form a smoke screen.

"Jyuudiame, please let me deal with him. Go ahead."

Bianchi tried to convince her brother to change his mind, "Hayato, the virus cure that Shamal gave you still needs time to complete its job. You'll suffer those painful attacks again..."

Gokudera started at her, "But for what reason am I here then?" he asked.

"Hayato..." seeing that he was serious she turned back to the direction of the ladder, "Come on, let's go."

The bomber added, "Please go ahead boss. Once this is over, we'll have some fun together." He grinned.

Tsuna made up his mind. "Of course, " he said, firmly. He too ran to the ladder.

Harry and Daphne just waltzed across the room. Harry whispered to Daphne, "We'll be meeting Mukuro soon. Can you follow the plan that I told you on the car? Or at least try to..."

Daphne replied equally softly, "Fine, but I want a spar with you later, and I get to chose the rules."

Harry agreed.

As they left, the witch and wizard heard Gokudera telling his opponent, "You were pretty easy in letting them go."

Chikusa replied, "Those were Mukuro-sama's orders." He then muttered to himself, "though I still don't know about his so-called friend..."

~*-.-*~

Harry and Daphne lingered in the back as Tsuna and Bianchi led the way around the second floor. Reborn was on Bianchi's shoulder.

Finally Tsuna decided to comment, "I don't think that Mukuro is on this floor. Let's go on to the third floor."

As they proceeded up another flight of stairs, into the cinema area, they were met with to sight of a blue-indigo haired teen sitting on a couch who said, "I'm very happy that we could meet again."

Tsuna recognized the mysterious figure as the same person who he had encountered in the forest. "It's you! So this was where you were being held?" He turned back to the others to explain, "I met this person in the forest. He's a Kokuyo student and a hostage."

The mentioned teen said, "please come forward slowly. I would like to get to know you better, Vongola Decimo."

Harry murmured, not noticed by the rest of the occupants, "Now Daphne."

"Eh? Come did you know that?" asked Tsuna.

Bianchi threw a platter of poison cooking at the teen. Realization dawning her face, "You're mistaken, that's-"

"I'm the real Rokudou Mukuro" The teen finished her sentence.

"Wha?" Tsuna was surprised.

As they were discussing this, Daphne and Harry quickly moved to the side of the room, the opposite direction of where Tsuna, Bianchi, and Reborn had discovered the presence of Fuuta.

Their movement caught Mukuro's attention. The illusionist mentally asked

_:Harry? Mind explaining to me what you are doing?:_

_-Sorry. You'll have to figure out with everyone else to make this very convincing...even if you are a good actor. But I'll tell you this, you _will _have to get captured again...-_

_:...:_

_-Sorry...-_

They both turned back to the fight as Fuuta stabbed Bianchi with a trident.

Tsuna cried, "Bianchi! Fuuta, what are you doing?"

~*-.-*~

Meanwhile, Gokuedera and Chikusa were fighting all out.

When Gokudera pulled the same trick that he did last time they fought, Chikusa quickly got rid of all the dynamite in the air. However, because he was focused on those, he did not notice sticks of dynamite at his feet, injuring him.

However, at this time, Gokudera's wounds started hurting again. _Again? Why do they always seem to hurt at the worse times?_ he thought.

As he leaned against a window, he didn't notice Ken on the other side. The feral teen's claws smashed the window and attacked his unsuspecting victim's chest. Gokudera clutched his new wound before swaying a few times. He finally fell down a nearby flight of stairs, too weak to move his body. The silver-haired teen couldn't move his body. Frustrated, he noticed one of Birds's birds perched on the wall near his head. It started singing, "The green trail of Namimori. It's not big, nor small. Nami is great~"

Gokudera realized something and started to laugh. He threw the dynamite in his hand backwards to the wall where the bird was.

Ken taunted, "Ha, What were you aiming for?" thinking that Gokudera was trying to aim for the Kokuyo students and was too weak. So he was surprised when Gokudera talked, "The only person would would love our lame school anthem has to be you..."

The smoke cleared to reveal

"...Hibari Kyouya"

The prefect, already expecting that Gokudera would release him, just stood up and stated, "I could have gotten out on my own, but never mind..." and he really could if Hibari had removed the seal on his Masked tattoo. He continued, "Shall I take care of these two herbivores?"

Gokudera just replied, "That's what I'm counting on you to do"

Ken and Chikusa just looked to see a yellow bird on his shoulder, "That guy,he tamed Birds's bird..."

Hearing what the two in front of him were discussing, Ken snorted with derisively, "What's this half dead guy talking about? I'll handle him. _Lion Channel_"

Hibari raised an eyebrow before kicking up his tonfas that were on the floor, "Oh, are you first?"

Ken just charged, annoyed at the taunts. However, none of the attacks seemed to have gotten to Hibari who had dodged every single one of them with ease before slamming his tonfa into Ken's face, causing him to fly up the stairs and out the window.

"**Ken!**" Chikusa was worried for his comrade but couldn't go to him for Hibair had set his sights on the needle user next.

~*-.-*~

Daphne and Harry watched silently as Fuuta stabbed Bianchi and proceeded to attack Tsuna. Reborn stated, "He's been possessed," though it was really only for Tsuna's benefit.

Daphne studied Fuuta and Mukuro, trying to find out how to copy to technique and was similar to an _Imperio_. The only thing she found strange was that the escapee's right eye was red and with a six on it. She shrugged. The Slytherin figured that she would ask when the convicts were in court again and, if he was like many other fighters, explained during the battle.

Fuuta was getting closer and closer to stabbing Tsuna when Harry pulled Tsuna to the side and blocked the trident with his hands.

"Harry? Thanks. I thought I was a goner on that swing." Tsuna started rambling. He did not notice that after Harry stopped Fuuta, he had carried the boy back to where he was standing earlier. He then put a yellow-ish white piece of paper with strange scribbles on it onto Fuuta's forehead. The Ranking Prince then collapsed in his arms. Mukuro also grunted in pain after a part of him was forced out of Fuuta.

When Tsuna looked questionably at Harry, the wizard just shrugged and said, "Sorry, but I cannot help you in this, at least not really. You are on your own."

Tsuna looked confused. "Harry?"

This time Daphne answered. "As members of the Evan famiglia, we should only approach combat if necessary" "though not everyone is like that" Daphne ignored Harry and continued, "Also, the duty of the Evan famiglia is to decide if a mafia member violated the law. If he has, then also the sentence. Our purpose for being here today was actually to see if Mukuro did indeed violate any laws and see beforehand what might be a good punishment."

Tsuna looked in shock. "Then...you weren't really here to help? Harry?" he asked desperately, hoping for his neighbor to deny what Daphne had said.

Harry started straight into Tsuna's eyes and said, "Sorry, though if you were in real trouble, I _would_ help. Oh and aren't you supposed to be fighting Mukuro right now?"

Tsuna was not in the mood to fight, but remembering everyone who had suffered because of the teen in front of him, he took the whip that Reborn had offered and ran for Mukuro. His skills, however, did not match his determination. The weapon missed its target completely, only catching the floor. However, because Tsuna had tried to attack, Mukuro was free to use his powers on the boys with having to seal his tattoo.

The escapee banged his the bottom end of his trident on the ground while creating an illusion. Daphne sensed it because of her Occlumency while Harry felt it from his tattoo. When the floor started to break apart and shift, the wizard and witch just decided to sit, Fuuta in Harry's arms. They watched as Reborn hit Tsuna to stop him from seeing the illusion.

Harry continued to lean on the wall while Daphne perched on one of the large steps to the side of the room, as Mukuro unleashed snakes onto Tsuna. As Mukuro continued taunting Reborn, not seeing Tsuna as a threat, a tonfa came flying toward the illusionist. Everyone turned to see Hibari and Gokudera leaning on each other by the door. Seeing that everyone saw them, Hibari threw the bomber to the side and charged forward to attack the pineapple-haired teen.

"Che. This will only take an instant" Mukuro told everyone. However, the pair fought for a few minutes before Mukuro decided to finally make illusions of sakura, taking advantage of Hibari's disease. Hibari visibly tensed as Mukuro laughed, saying, "Come, kneel before me once more." As Hibari started falling forward, he quickly swung his tonfa into Mukuro.

The illusionist was surprised at the sudden attack when Gokudera explained how he got the antidote for the Sakura-kura diease from Shamal for Hibari. The prefect quickly hit Mukuro a few times before the sakura disappeared, revealing that they were illusions. Hibari continued hitting him before collapsing.

Watching this, Harry sweat-dropped. _Wow, Hibari must have been **really** mad at Mukuro. He wasn't like that even when we sparred in our mind-scape._

Harry knew that Mukuro was not defeated, not yet, but decided that this was getting kind of annoying because he already knew the outcome would be that Mukuro is defeated. The only reason why the illusionist still continued was as a favor from Harry to test the group.

So Harry was not surprised when Mukuro moved on to possess Bianchi. When he saw Mukuro had also possessed Ken and Chiusa with his Sixth Path, he grew alert, hoping that his suspicious was not true. Sadly it was as he felt Mukuro's mind move to try and take over Tsuna's. Harry quickly pulled himself into Tsuna's mind, hoping to stop Mukuro.

Thankfully, Harry and Mukuro entered at the same time, and Harry was able to stop him. "Mukuro! What are you doing?"

Mukuro turned to see a very angry Harry who continued to castigate him, "How else would you ever explain your presence if you can already take over Tsuna?"

Seeing reason in Harry's words (kinda) and mostly because he didn't want to fight a Harry in full power, Mukuro withdrew. Harry also withdrew to see that everyone else Mukuro possessed had been defeated by Gokudera and Tsuna who was hit by the Rebuke Bullet. Now, the only one left was Mukuro himself.

However, Gokudera became too injured to fight so he couldn't fight, nor could Mukuro find any use for a broken body, so it was a one on one Tsuna verses Mukuro.

Mukuro taunted Tsuna. "So your battle sense has improved, I'll give you that. However, you're pushing your luck if you think that was all it would take to defeat me. Out of the six paths, there is still one that I have not used yet."

Reborn stated, "The Fifth Path, Realm of Humans."

"That is correct, this world that we are living in. Among the six paths, it is easily the most dangerous." Seeing Tsuna's look, he defended himself, "I am not being cynical"

Tsuna raised an eyebrow

"Really, I'm not. Because I hate this world, I hate this skill the most. If possible, I would not have used it at all," Mukuro continued. "It is the most dangerous of all paths.

Harry was incredulous. He thought, _You don't have to use it...you just want to show off and creep Tsuna out..._

Sure enough, Tsuna was slightly, because Mukuro had basically pierced his own eye. The illusionist removed his hand to show a bloody eye with the number five on it and grew an aura of black, fighting spirit.

At this point, Daphne watched with interest. The only skills that needed the user to cause self-harm were usually powerful ones. It seems like Mukuro was not boasting about how the fifth path was the most dangerous. Harry just rolled his eyes at the dramatic speech.

Both the witch and wizard, however, stiffened when they felt Blaise trying to communicate to them through a communication mirror instead of a cell phone, especially since Blaise wasn't supposed to use magic. Seeing that the others were occupied, they discreetly left the room and checked the mirror.

"Blaise" they greeted.

"Hey guys, Yamamoto Takeshi is currently asleep and nobody else is here. I left my cell phone somewhere in the airport so..." Blaise answered their unspoken questions rather sheepishly. "Anyways, I just wanted to say that Draco contacted me through the mirror to say that the Vindice are preparing to leave for your location so you guys better wrap everything up."

After both thanked Blaise, Daphne tucked away the mirror and followed Harry who left earlier to see the Mukuro and Tsuna were still fighting. Seeing that they did not have much time, he moved between the two fighters to stop their attacks. Then he chopped the back of Mukuro's neck with the side of his hand, causing the illusionist to collapse.

When Tsuna looked questioningly ask him, Harry just said, "You'll see..."

Tsuna's flames went out and was left staring at Mukuro's unconscious figure. Suddenly he shouted, "Oh yeah, everyone's wounds!"

Reborn reassured him, "Don't worry, the medical team for Vongola has arrive in the area. Lancia's wounds are being treated right now"

Tsuna sighed in relief, "Thank goodness..."

He moved closer to Mukuro but heard a shout of "Don't touch him!" The trio looked up to see the crawling forms of Chikusa and Ken. "Step away from him, especially you, Potter Harry."

Harry was indifferent as the two explained to Tsuna why they followed Mukuro even though he possessed the two of them.

"This is nothing compared to what we suffered..we were guinea pig for **our own family**"

Reborn told them, "I thought so, but what you said definitely proved it, you guys are a part of the Estraneo famiglia that created the possessing bullet weren't you?"

Ken scoffed as he slowly tried to rise, "Because of that bullet, we were prosecuted. Whenever we stepped out the door, guns would be pointed at us from other families and we were shot down like bugs. This is caused the adults of the family to experiment even more, to find the ultimate weapon. We all died one by one. No matter where we go, how much we struggle, there was no way for us to live. Then he, all by himself, he destroyed that miserable life. That time, for the first time since birth, there was a place for us to go."

Listening to the speech, Tsuna was moved but he told them, "But I also can't let my friends get hurt, since that's the place for me."

Everyone was quiet until the door slid open and dark figures moved in.

Reborn told them, "The medical team has arrived," but Harry contradicted him, "No, it's not the Vongola medical team, it's the Vindice."

The chain collars that clicked on the necks of the three convicts there proved it. Tsuna followed the chain to see the person holding it.

It was a figure with a bandaged face, like a mummy's. He, or she, had a black top hat and a long bat coat with white ruffles. The Vindice member also wore white gloves. There were two similarly dressed shadows behind the one holding the chain though those two had black gloves instead of white ones.

When Tsuna asked, Reborn started to explain a bit about them "They are the enforcers of the Mafia world."

As the guards dragged the three away, Tsuna tried to stop them, only for Reborn to command him, "Stop Tsuna, don't try. It would be very troublesome to get involved with them. Just leave them alone."

Tsuna asked, "Are they really scary?"

Reborn replied, "Yes, the only family that has contact with them regularly is the Evan famiglia." He nodded toward where Daphne and Harry stood.

"Why?" asked Tsuna, "What will happen to those three?"

This time Harry answered, "The Evan famiglia are the judges of the Mafia world, it would make sense that we would work with the police. And as for the outcome..." He winked at them, ignoring Tsuna's slightly depressed mood, "it's a secret~"

Reborn pitied Tsuna and just told him, "It depends on who takes the case, but it will not be anything light. We do not live in a kind world."

Tsuna didn't say anything as the medical team finally arrived. He then asked them, "What about Lancia-san?"

"He was taken away as well"

"What?"

Tsuna then saw the injured faces of everyone who was hurt, and also remembered Yamamoto who had medical attention elsewhere. "Will they be alright?"

Reborn reassured him, "They'll be fine. Our medical team has top class medics after all."

Tsuna suddenly felt an intense pain, What's this, why does my body hurt so much from muscle pain?"

"The Rebuke Bullet's battle mode abuses the body severely; the burden on the body came back as pain" Reborn answered calmly as Daphne, Harry, and him watch Tsuna rolling on the floor in pain.

Harry whispered, "Way to ruin the moment," to Daphne who just rolled her eyes.

"Let's go" she said. "We need to get them in order for the plan to work.

Harry nodded and told Tsuna, "I'll see you soon." To Reborn, he said, "Yes I'll talk to you later." The wizard then followed the witch out the doors.

Tsuna didn't hear what Harry said as he was in so much pain that he fainted. Reborn also nodded and just plopped down besides Tsuna, asleep the moment he touched the floor.

It was a fine time to relax with the temporary danger taken care of.

~*-.-*~

_A week later, Namimori_

"Gokudera-kun! Yamamoto-kun! Bianchi! You're all out of the hospital too!" Tsuna cried in relief.

As the group finally reunited after a week of recuperation in the Namimori hospital, Reborn was watching his charge over from a distance. His wide eyes narrow in thought.

Harry Potter. At first, Reborn just thought Potter was just a teen with maybe a parent high-up in the government or something. He already started to have suspicions when Luna Lovegood had turned up but only dismissed it. He thought that perhaps she was the reason for his obscure records. The Evans famiglia would certainly have power to black out something simple as that.

If possible, the hitman had thought to make Potter a new addition to Tsuna's famiglia, nothing more. Maybe not even a guardian. But now... over this incident, the Arcobaleno finally learned something about the mysterious foreigner, only for even more questions to popup. Harry Potter could have been related to Lovegood and that could explain how he knew the others, but the way he subtly controlled Daphne Greengrass and Blaise Zabini spoke otherwise.

When Reborn went to confront the teen at his house the day after the Vindice made their appearance, there was nobody in the house.

In fact, if it wasn't for the fact that Reborn had seen Potter walk into the house with his brother and the fact that there was no dust in the house, the hitman would have thought that it was one of those display homes, complete with fresh food in the refrigerator. Reborn had immediately raced out of the house and toward his charge, only slowing down when Tsuna was in sight and completely safe. He let out a silent sigh in relief. Someone had tripped the simple security system that he had secretly placed in Tsuna's room. It was directly linked to his phone and only sounded when someone not authorized by him entered the room, such as Harry Potter. Looking around, he caught the sight of a blank white envelope sitting innocently on the nearby table.

Opening it, Reborn read:

_Tsuna, _

_Sorry I could not see you before you woke up. There is a situation that I have to deal with, relating to my family and friends back home. I'll probably by back soon, but don't count on it. _

_Sorry, _

_Harry Potter_

Folding the letter and placing it back into the envelope, Reborn placed the message where he found it. Sitting onto the chair near the bed, he leaned by in contemplation. This definitely was not a coincidence, but Potter should have known that doing this would place a lot of suspicion onto himself...so why did he go at this time? Reborn rubbed his eyes tiredly. "I'm getting too old for this, " he muttered. "But then again, I'm in the body of a toddler..."

He stopped when he sensed that Tsuna was waking up. Leaning forward until the tutor's eyes were right in front his student's, he waited for Tsuna to open his eyes. Refraining from crackling evilly, he thought wickedly, _But this job isn't that bad after all..._

~*-.-*~

_A day later in Vendicare_

A hooded figure appeared right in front of a door with a soft pop. Surprised, its guards quickly reached for their weapons only for there hands to drop down when the figure held up a ring. The ring was gold and embedded into the band was a circular piece that contained a picture of a scale and a star and moon, merged, in the background.

Seeing it, one of the guards knocked softly on the door. "Boss," he called. "The Evans famiglia head wants to see you."

A deep voice answered, "Let him in."

The guards bowed to the Evans boss before opening the door for him.

The figure glided in, silent.

Once the door closed, the Vindice boss, seated on the a high chair, its back facing the door asked, "So why are you here?"

"I came to discuss a few recent prisoners you had...Bermuda Van Vichtenstein."

The newly revealed Archobaleno turned around to smile, "Nice to see you too, Harry Potter."

~*-.-*~

Might have to edit this arc some time to make it better...

Please review?


End file.
